EL Beso de Final
by busybeekisses19
Summary: Elena Gilbert has an older sister. Now she's back in town with her daughter. What is the real reason behind her coming back to mystic falls after all these years? What is she hiding? And how will she be mixed up in the supernatural? sorry sucky summary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone so this is my first fanfiction. It was just idea since I love Taylor Kinney and I hated that they killed Mason off on the show. So I decided to give him some lovin'. I haven't decided if I would want him to be killed or do I just let him live and see how everything plays out throughout the seasons.**

**I do not own vampire diares. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. I do however own Rayna and Ava and whoever I decide to throw in.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 1:**

**Rayna POV:**

I was extremely nervous of coming back to Mystic Falls. I have two younger siblings. Elena and I kind of look alike. We both have that olive complexion, but I have long dark brownish hair while she had chocolate brown; mine is longer and curlier, gray eyes; but I was extremely curvy. I had d-cup boobs, and a plump ass and nice thick thighs. I have no clue where I got it from but I had it. I was extremely short; I am only 5'0. I haven't seen my sister or brother since my parents' funeral. I had moved away and went to college. I was so young but I was extremely smart for my age. Doctors called me a genius but I never wanted to be labeled like that. I became a doctor all on my own. I had my parents' support but when I told my siblings they didn't want me to go. I yelled at them but I apologized towards them and they forgave me. But being a doctor wasn't always planned. I always wanted to own my own business; especially an antique shop. No one knew that I had gotten pregnant when I was 20 years old but never told my family. I was ashamed because the father of my child was just a casual hook up. I grew up knowing him but we really never saw each other as boyfriend/girlfriend material. And now everything will come out and I don't know how they are going to react. I bought my own house because I'm stubborn and still independent. It's a big house. It has five bedrooms, marble floors, theatre room; it's basically a modern small luxury home that I had built a year ago. It's down the street from our family's lake house. My daughter is 2 years old and she's just so adorable. She has the clearest blue eyes which she inherited from her father but has brown curly hair. Her father is around and didn't exactly agree for me to move to Mystic Falls but he understood where I was coming from. He agreed to come see her when he could. I told Aunt Jenna about my daughter and she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone about her until I told her to.

As I was driving I looked in my review mirror and seen my daughter Ava sleeping hugging her bunny that her dad bought her. I felt bad that I was taking away Ava from him. I called Jenna to let her know that I close as I passed the 'Entering Mystic Falls' sign. It was extremely early in the morning when I pulled into the driveway. I kept thinking how much this house hasn't changed. I turned off my car and got out and took Ava and walked to the front door where Jenna was waiting with a big hug.

"Hey Ray, it's good to see you even though it's too damn early." She joked

"Hey Aunt Jen. I missed you too." I said as Ava started to stir. We went inside and I went straight upstairs and laid Ava on the bed as I got undressed and fell asleep as well. A couple of hours later I woke up to people running around trying to get ready for school.

"C'mon Jeremy!" Elena yelled "WE have school! Walking towards the door!"

I woke up and ran downstairs and jumped on Elena. "ELENAAAAA!" I screamed she screamed "WHAT are YOU doing HERE." She questioned. "I moved back to Mystic Falls and I know you probably won't forgive me but I really did miss you. But I'm going to cook dinner tonight so we can catch up okay. I really have to tell you something but it has to wait til' tonight. I missed you sis." I tell her as I grabbed her one last time and went back upstairs.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP LP

**Elena POV:**

I felt like I was dreaming. I mean I haven't seen my sister in forever and now she shows up out of the blue and tells me she has to talk to me. I missed her so much and she wasn't here for me, for Jeremy. Maybe tonight she will tell me everything which means I have to tell her everything as well. Maybe I can bring Stefan and Damon so they can meet her.

"Elena" a man smiled at her

"Uncle John!" I was surprised to see him, there was no warning that he was also coming to mystic falls. "Hi"

"John you made it." Jenna stated

"I said I would be here by noon." John smiled as he walked in the door

"Oh, what you say and what you do are typically two different things." Jenna bluntly stated

"Whose car is in the driveway?" he asked

"Oh it's Rayna" I said

"When did she get back? Where is she?" Jeremy asked when he walking downs the steps. "Uncle John" Jeremy said while hugging our uncle. "Rayna's back? Where is she?" john asked

"Oh she went back upstairs." I told him. I then walked out of the house with Jeremy. I didn't know what to say to him so it was an awkward silence going to school. When I pulled into the parking lot I grabbed jer before he could leave "Don't tell anyone about Rayna yet. She told me this morning that she has to talk to us tonight. So I plan to just invite Stefan and Damon over okay."

"What about and okay Elena."

"I don't know Jeremy but I think we should give her a second chance you know."

"Elena I been forgave Ray. I understood that she was following her dreams. And I'm actually proud of her." He said as he walked away from me. I walked up to bonnie and Caroline and we were just talking about how worried I was of Stefan. Since the other night I gave him my blood, he claims he's okay but I can tell he's lying to me. Stefan walks up to me and I hug him and kiss him. "Hey stranger"

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yes Elena I'm great."

"Um okay. Are you busy tonight?"

"No why?"

"Well my sister just came back to town and she wants to catch up and tell me something. I don't know what it is and it's making me really nervous. And I was thinking of you coming along so you can know her and I could tell her about you and Damon. Damon's also invited, so you can tell him."

"I didn't know you had a sister. You never mentioned her before"

"Yeah I know it's just she left once she graduated and I was so angry at her for leaving me that I never tried to contact her."

"Well that sucks but I'll be over later. I gotta go."

"Um okay bye" Stefan was acting really weird. It's like he doesn't want to be around me anymore. School ended pretty fast and I decided to hang with bonnie at the grill, when Alaric stopped me

"So how do you deal with it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"With all the lies and secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you."

"It's not safe for them to know the truth...so, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." And once I said that I walked away from him. I mean I thought I was doing the right thing. I just thought the less information they knew, they would be safe.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP LPLP

**Rayna POV:**

When I went back upstairs I hurried up and took a shower and got dressed in some skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I let my hair dry on its own; so now it was down my back in waves. I woke up Ava

"Hey munchkin, time to get up."

"Noo mama, fwive minute"

I laughed and began to tickle her "no-o-o mam-a. Owkay I up."

"Okay let's get you ready." I grabbed her and went into the bathroom and washed her little face. I bathed her and got her dressed in some jeans and a cute pink butterfly shirt. I grabbed a pink headband and pushed her curls back a little bit. Once we were both ready I picked her up and went downstairs into the kitchen. I had not expected anyone to be home so when I saw someone in the fridge I screamed

"AHHH!" the unknown man dropped the juice carton and looked back. Once I saw him it was uncle john.

"Hey Ray. I didn't know I was going to have such a welcome greeting." He said sarcastically

"Well I thought I was alone." I said as I let Ava sit on the counter. John looked at me and then hugged me. I mean I had no problem with him, but I have my days when I really hate him. He then looked at Ava with questioning eyes.

"Who's she?"

"She is my daughter Ava. Ava this is your Uncle John." I introduced

"Your daughter? Who else knows?"

"Just Aunt Jenna and my parents knew."

"Well Hello Ava. I'm a little surprised of you being here. You are very beautiful though." He smiled at her. He seemed a little happy. Ava looked at him and gave him a cute little grin and stretched her arms so she could hug him. Which he happily gave into. My daughter had some kind of power over people because she would just make people fall in love with her. No matter who you were, it seemed she could sense the good from you and just grasps it. "Hi unwcle John. Mama Bwother"

"No sweetie. This is my uncle but he is also your uncle too."

She looked at me with her blue eyes "I conwused" we both laughed at her "Well you will understand when you get older but right now he's just your uncle okay."

"Owkay mama." I started making some breakfast for all of us. As soon as we got done eating, I told john I was going to be looking at a place for my upcoming antique shop. He decided to tag along with Ava and I. once I drove us into town and parked in front of the empty shop. I already had the keys, so john grabbed Ava's hand and we walked into the shop. It was nice, the walls were painted a soft yellow; it had display tables set up, a cute little chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It basically looked like the antique shop from Ghost Whisperer.

"Wow this is in good condition." John said

"Yeah, the owner didn't want it anymore and he told me that most of the antiques were in the basement." I said as Ava started running around.

"Mama I likey." She giggled

"I bet you do munchkin." As I twirled her around. She looked at me and frowned. John seemed to noticed too

"What's wrong sweet girl?" john asked

"I mwiss daddy" as her lip quivered and she began to cry. John picked her up and tried to soothe her but it wasn't working that well. I grabbed her and began to rock her until she quieted down. She basically cried herself to sleep. John looked over "Who's her father?"

"Someone. I will explain everything tonight okay so make sure you are over my house around 6p.m. okay. Here's my address but I have to get things ready for tonight. I love you uncle john."

"Okay but you better give me some answers."

"I will. Bye "I said as I walked out of the door. I got into my car and drove to our new house. I pulled into my garage and got sleeping Ava out and put her on my bed. I decided to video chat with Mason so he can cheer her up. I logged onto Skype and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Ray, what's going on." He winked at me

"Hey, nothing much just got home from looking at the antique shop."

"Oh that must have been exciting. What does it look like?"

"Well it's small but cute."

"Really ray? That's how you describe it."

"I mean it doesn't need any work. It's perfect for me."

"I happy for you, and everyone misses you around here. But they really miss Ava. Speaking of her where is she?"

"She's sleeping right now with her bunny. She cried for you today at the antique shop. I mean my uncle john tried to calm her down but she wouldn't, so she cried herself to sleep."

"Awww my poor girl. Let me see her." I moved away from the camera and walked over to sleeping Ava. I gently shook her "c'mon baby, someone wants to see you." "No mama I sleepy" due to Mason's werewolf hearing "she acts just like you ray" "Yeah right she acts like you. You lazy bum" once Ava heard Mason laughing she quickly awoke and ran towards the laptop. "Hiiiii daddy." I mwiss you so muwch. When u come? I want you here with me. Pwease come. I lonely." She pleaded with her father. I started tearing up. This was not what I wanted. I really didn't want my daughter to suffer for being away from her father. Mason continued to talk to her as I was going downstairs to prepare some food for tonight. I decided to go back upstairs and see Ava giggling with her dad. I went to grab the laptop and Ava smacked my hand "noo mama daddy stay here" "Ava you know we do not hit people okay." I told her. "Ava don't hit your mom okay." "I'm just moving it downstairs because mommy has to cook." "Owkay"

"Am I going to get a tour of the new house?" mason asked I turned the laptop away from me so as I was walking he could see the place. I sat the laptop down on the table and Ava sat in the chair still babbling with her father. "This place is nice. I like it. I might just have to buy it from you or just move in." he joked

"Ywea daddy move now."

"No Ava daddy isn't moving here with us."

"Whwy?"

"Well hunny because my job is still here in Florida. I got to talk to your mom okay." Mason told her

"Owkay daddy. I love you"

"I love you too munchkin." He told her as Ava went to play in the living room

"Hey so what's up?" I asked as I was putting the Chicken Parmesan in the oven

"I love it when u bend over." Mason said. I turned around and pointed a knife at him.

"Don't talk like that." I scolded him

"Aww I remember when dirty talking made you wet and if I remembered correctly Ava was conceived in that position." He smirked

"Okay enough with the innuendos. What do you have to talk about?"

"Okay well Richard called and told me that you still haven't brought Ava around him and he wants you to and soon. Also does anyone know that I got you knocked up?"

"oh okay when I find time I will go over to see the family, and no one knows that I even have a kid besides john and I haven't told him anything yet. But I'm telling them tonight." I said as my phone buzzed indicating I had a text message. It was from Elena asking for my address. I quickly replied to her and sent down my phone. I leaned over the counter so now my boobs were kind of pushed together and Mason was staring HARD!

"DAMN I love this view. But stop distracting me. What are you going to tell them exactly?"

"I wasn't trying to distract you, I just have that effect." I smirked at him as I continued "Well I'm going to tell them that we hooked up one night and BAM I'm pregnant. Unless you want me to give them details."

"First off get your facts straight, it was more than once, if I recall correctly. We had about five rounds the one night and then the next couple nights were little more rounds." He stated. "I guess I can just tell them we hooked up more than once. And keep your voice down I don't want Ava hearing"

"I'll stop just for my baby girl. I would hate it if some boy would talk to her like that." I just laughed thinking about his protectiveness.

"Well Ava already has an admirer at the day care in Florida."

"WHAT! She's too young." He yelled. I laughed "Mason it's okay. It is harmless. Let her have a little fun."

"NO. End of discussion."

"Okay calm down."

"Okay. I was thinking that maybe we should to be in a relationship."

"Why? Don't you have a girlfriend? So you obviously don't need me."

"Who said I had a girlfriend? I think we should at least try for Ava. We haven't even tried. All we have been is just close friends, and I kind of want to be more." I kept looking at him to see if he was lying but I really couldn't tell.

"Long distance doesn't work well Mason. I don't see why you want to be in a relationship all of a sudden."

"It's complicated. More like a wolf thing okay." I been known about the curse before he triggered it. Once he triggered it he came straight to me and just kept crying and held Ava.

"What are you jabbering about?"

"Well I asked Jules about how I can't stop thinking about you and our daughter and she told me that it's because my wolf already chose its mate."

"So you mean to tell me, you did some WEIRD TWILIGHT JACOB WOLF THING ON ME?"

"Not really. It's just we're mates. And I know I can't love anyone like the way I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes" he said quietly. But of course my doorbell had to ring. I told mason I was going to call him back tonight and he agreed and made more sexual references. I told Ava to wait in the living room until I called for her. She agreed. I was nervous walking up to the door. Once I opened the door, I seen uncle john, Jeremy, and Elena with two men. One had brownish hair and some piercing green eyes; he was gorgeous. I hoped Elena was dating him. Next I saw a man around my age with raven black hair and blue eyes. He was dangerously sexy.

"Hey Ray" Jeremy interrupted my thoughts

"Hey Jer" I said as I grabbed him into a hug. I told them all to come in. the raven haired man smirked at me, while everyone just glared at him. Elena then introduced the two men.

"Rayna this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon."

"Well I'm Rayna or ray which one you prefer. It's nice to meet you both." Damon took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"The pleasure is all mine Rayna, or could I call you gorgeous?" I gawked at how out spoken he was. Stefan just glared at Damon. "Enough Damon" Elena told him

"That line seriously didn't work for me. So I'm not interested Damon." I told him as I led everyone to the dining room. Everyone seemed amazed at my home. I actually felt a little proud of it.

"Wow, I really love your home ray." Elena said

"Yeah I mean it's gorgeous, I might ask you to redecorate my room." Stefan joked

"Sure just let me know." I replied as I starting getting the food from the kitchen and setting it on the table. I looked at everyone. I felt my heart racing and I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. Stefan and Damon were looking at me weirdly and I thought I had seen their eyes change color. I mean could they be vampires?

"Well the reason why I asked you over here was because I need to tell you something. I guess I just have to show it to you." I said as I went into the living room and grabbed Ava.

"Everyone meet Ava, my daughter." I said with a smile. Elena and Jeremy dropped their forks.

"Your Daughter?" Elena and Jeremy questioned at the same time.

"Yes my daughter as in your niece." I said as Ava shyly waved to them. When she looked around and saw John she ran towards him and sat on his lap. Everyone seemed a little shocked when they noticed him playing with her. I was tired of the glares and awkward silence

"Please say something." I pleaded

"I'm shocked. I'm angry that you couldn't trust us with this information. I'm your sister and I had the right to know. How could you keep this from me, from your family? We could of helped you. We could have been your support system ray." Elena said. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I just cried. "Elena you don't understand only certain family members knew about my pregnancy. It was a high risk pregnancy. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to be judged by you." I told her.

"Who's her father?" Jeremy asked. I could tell Stefan and Damon felt out of place but John was waiting for the answer. This was the moment I was dreading.

"Her father is Mason." I said. John looked up and bugged his eyes. He knew who I was talking about.

"Mason who?" Jeremy pressed on. I looked up and seen Ava come to me and sit on my lap.

"No one important. I just hooked up with him a couple times and I got knocked up." I said as Elena gave me her infamous judgey eyes.

"So are you going to tell us his last name? Or do you not know his name and this is just a cover-up name?"

"I don't just hook up with casual people. I lost my stupid virginity to him okay. So don't sit here and tell me that I don't know my daughter's father. I do and his last name is Lockwood okay, as In Tyler's uncle. You have some nerve disrespecting me in my home, in front of my daughter; when you obviously been lying to my face. I know that Stefan and Damon are vampires. And you're in love with both." I told her while I walked away from her and put Ava in my room chatting with Mason. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear our discussions that well, but would keep Ava occupied.

When I went back downstairs, everyone looked at me in shock especially the two vampires. Damon tried to come grab me but I pushed his arm and this bright light threw him across the room. I have no idea how I did it but lately I've been discovering that I can move things with my mind, and since I was younger I could always sense someone's emotions. Damon lunged at me again and I grabbed a broken piece of wood and stabbed him with it.

"Ughhh" he moaned. He tried to get Elena and Stefan to pull it out. I leaned over him and twisted it more into his belly.

"Don't mess with me Salvatore. I've been hunting vampires since I was four." I told him. John just looked over at me and smirked. Elena tried her best to clean Damon up while Stefan and Jeremy sat back with questioning looks. Ava decided to come down and check on everyone since we weren't exactly quiet. I went into the kitchen and drunk a full glass of wine. I needed something stronger but this was all I had at the moment. Next thing I heard was screaming

"AHHHH!" Ava screamed as Damon lunged for her. Stefan pushed Damon back and snapped his neck. I ran towards Ava as she clutched onto me. She just kept crying. I told everyone to leave and don't come back until I say so. Jeremy apologized for the turn of events while Elena just gave me puppy dog eyes. I really couldn't stand to be near her right now, I had only asked her and my brother to come not her boyfriend and brother. John decided to stay a little while. We talked about Mason and what our status is and he decided that I should at least give the relationship idea a chance. Once Ava fell asleep I put her in her bed and gave her, her bunny. I went back downstairs to see John cleaning up the mess. My table was completely ruined and I need to plaster my wall. This catch-up dinner was a disaster; I just wanted them to meet Ava and not question my sexual encounters. I couldn't believe my own sister thought I was a whore. I never judged her when Matt told me she claimed she needed 'space' after mom and dad dies. But yet she starts dating Stefan. I never once judged her. After we were finished, john told me to be safe and that he loved me. I locked all the doors and made sure my security was up. I had two systems; one was just for humans, while the second one was for vampire beings. It was like a wall they couldn't cross. But really it's just crystals set up around the house. I couldn't risk my safety or my baby's safety. Mason thought it was a good idea from a witch down in Florida, so I brought the crystals with me. I went into my room and got undressed "Well I didn't know I was getting a free show. But babe bend over a little more" a voice came out of nowhere. I turned and realized that mason was still on Skype. "I thought you hung up."

"Nope, but I heard some things. So describe to me what happened." I began to tell him everything; what Elena said to me to the whole Damon part. I even told him about Damon lunging at Ava.

"HE DID WHAT? THAT'S IT. I'M COMING TO MYSTIC FALLS." He yelled

"Mason wait okay. I don't think he will try it again. I need you to calm down. Ava is fine; she's just a little frightened. She needs her dad so don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try but I plan on visiting her soon. I really miss you both."

"Mason I was thinking about what you told me earlier before they came over and I was thinking that maybe you were right and I would like to try this relationship with you. I mean I love you too. Even if you are a beast once a month." I told him he looked up into the camera and blew me a kiss.

"I'm so happy right now babe. HEY GUYS she said she wants to be my girlfriend."

"YEAHHH. Congrats." I heard them cheering. I noticed that mason was moving the laptop and it started getting quieter.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Oh I'm going into my house; my room to be exact."

"Why?"

"Because I want a little peace and I want us to try something." He smirked

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking that you know since you're my girlfriend, that we should have sex."

"Oh really? And what makes you think I'm going to say yes."

"Well I can always do this-"he said while stripping off his shirt revealing his stone abs. he then started taking off his shorts revealing his long, thick, hard dick. Gosh how much I missed him; he was right I won't be able to say no to him. I licked my lips and moaned a little.

"You like that babe?" Mason teased. I hated when he did this. He loved to tease me; he always wanted me to beg for it. He began stroking his cock and I wished I was near him to do this. I missed him inside me making me scream his name. I missed the way he would become animalistic, his grip used to be so tight and his thrusts were hard. It was so damn sexy; I guess I really love rough sex. Just thinking about it made me so wet.

"Yeah Mason. I miss your dick inside me. I'm over here throbbing for you."

"Oh yea? Well take off your clothes right NOW!"

"Ooooo so commanding."

"You know it" he tells me as I take off my tank top leaving my breasts exposed. I slowly moved on the bed giving him a little strip tease. I took off my shorts leaving me with my thong. I bend over so now he was looking at my ass. I looked back and seen him licking his lips. "You like that?" I asked

"Hell ya babe. I need to see more turn over and spread your legs apart. I want to see that dripping pussy." I turned over so now I was lying on my back and my knees were apart. I pulled off my thong and flung it towards the camera and giggled

"When I see you, I'm going to give you a spanking, my naughty vixen."

"Oh give it to me big boy!"

"You will." As I said this I walked over and picked up the laptop so now it was on the bed with me. I looked into the camera and seen mason rub his cock. I wish I was sucking it right now. I just wanted to please him. I made sure he was watching as I was pinching my nipples and caressing them. I started going lower and rubbing my toned stomach. I started rubbing my clit while I caressed my breast. I moaned imagining Mason's callus hands on me.

"Oh Mason!" I moaned

"Damn babe. I feel like I'm about to come right now. Damn keep playing with your clit. Pretend I'm fucking you with your fingers. I want you to shove two fingers in that pussy." I inserted one finger first and then I decided I needed more so I plunged another one into me. I kept fingering myself and moaning Mason's name. I couldn't hold back while I came. Once I was coming down from my high I saw Mason smirking at me. "Damn I wished I made you come right now. That was so damn sexy. Now I really miss you." "Yeah I wished you made me cum too. I really just wanted to suck you." I told him while I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I came back out wearing my pajamas again. "Yeah I know, but you will soon." He told me while he was getting dressed. I was talking to him a little bit about how our relationship shouldn't be just about sex and he agreed saying that it was his intentions. Then I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened my door and it was Ava with her bunny.

"What's wrong hunny?"

"I had a bad dweam mama. It was scawy. He came bawck and eated Me." she cried. I picked her up and put her in bed with me as she cried into my shoulder. Mason looked pissed off.

"Hey munchkin, what's the matter with my girl?" Ava was surprised to see her dad but quickly wiped her tears and sat in front me.

"I had bad dweam daddy." Mason asked her about her dream and she told him.

"Don't worry hunny, daddy going fight him. He's not going to touch you okay."

"Owkay daddy." We talked for a little more before Ava crashed and I decided I had work to do for the shop so I logged off of Skype and went to bed.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Damon POV**:

I couldn't believe that Elena had a sister. Her sister is beautiful; she was short but had long curly hair. I wanted to grab a handful and make her scream my name. She was so damn curvy but skinny. She had such a beautiful home and she just smelled delicious. I almost lost control. She had a unique sent. It was like an ocean breeze mixed with sweetness. I wonder how Stefan was coping. When I heard her heart race and her blood pumping I looked at Stefan with such a hunger and we both looked at her while our veins and fangs popped out. We quickly regained ourselves. I have never come across a scent like hers. When she brought out her daughter I was really surprised. It was something none of us expected. When she started yelling at Elena I couldn't take it anymore so I lunged at her. I didn't expect for her to throw me across the room and stake me. When she went into the kitchen and I saw the next big target which was her daughter. I mean I wasn't going to harm her; it was just a scare tactic. We all left the house after Saint Stefan snapped my neck. I was pissed. And Elena kept glaring at me. She had no right to try and control me. After being scolded for hours, I decided to try and sneak into Rayna's house. I realized that I couldn't get through. It was an invisible barrier. I decided to climb a tree and just spy on her. I watched her get undress and began talking on Skype with Mason. He looked like a douche. I seen her bend over and give him a little show. They were basically have phone sex but instead video sex. It was AMAZING! I mean I wished I was in the room making her scream and shoving my tongue and fingers in her pussy. She smelled so damn sweet especially when she came. I decided it was best for me to leave and go home. I was surprised that Stefan could control himself around her especially since he's back to being a normal vampire drinking humans. I felt a little guilty attacking her daughter because now Elena won't talk to me. I compelled my crow to stay with them as I went back home.

When I walked in Saint Stefan was there drinking a little human blood "Where were you brother?"

"I went out for a little air."

"Did you harm Ray?"

"No dear Stefan. I watched her have video sex with her baby's daddy. The funny thing is I can't even be near her house. It almost has that invisible wall like the Tomb."

"That's weird. But she is trying to keep her safe."

"Night brother"

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPPLPLPLPLPLPLPP

**Rayna POV:**

I woke up and looked at my baby girl sleeping. I tried to forget about what happened last night but I couldn't. I just want to protect Ava from everything. I knew I couldn't hide forever. I left Ava in bed as I went into the bathroom. I did my morning routine and took a quick shower. Once I got out I realized someone was calling me through Skype. I seen it was Mason. I answered and he looked like he just woke up too.

"Good morning babe"

"Morning Mase"

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright, how about you."

"Can't complain. Although I was hoping to get another show from last night." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed. "Not for awhile bud. And be quiet, Ava's in the bed."

"OHH! Okay. Did she sleep with you?"

"Yeah she didn't want to leave me."

"Oh. Soon I'm coming out there. I want to be with my two girls."

"Good because we miss you too. But I really have to get Ava ready and go down to the shop."

"Yeah okay. I'll talk to you later than. Love you."

"Love you too." I told him as I logged off. By now Ava had already waken up and hugged her bunny tighter. "Hey munchkin"

"Hi mama"

"Come on baby we got to get you ready so you can help me around the store" she smiled so big I thought her cheeks were going to fall off. "Owkay mama" I gave her a bath and blow dried her hair. I put her hair into two pig tails and I made her wear a mint green dress with white flats. It was very cute. I got dressed in a hot pink dress that hugged every curve and some black heels. I put half of my hair up and barely used any make up. Once Ava and I were ready we went downstairs and I made her breakfast. We both ate and we walked outside. We saw a black crow on top of my car. It was creepy. Ava clutched onto me tighter. I strapped her into her car seat and I got in and drove towards Main Street. I parked and got Ava out and headed inside. I was getting boxes from downstairs when I heard the chime. I hurried up into the front and I seen Carol Lockwood with Richard and Tyler.

"Hi guys" I greeted. Carol walked over and hugged me "Hello dear. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine how about you."

"Can't complain. I heard you bought this and returned into town."

"Yes. I mean to come by but I was a little busy getting everything together." I told her. Richard nodded and so did Tyler.

"So where is my niece?"

"I have a cousin?" Tyler asked. I nodded

"Ava come here baby" I called out to her. She comes running to me "Yes mama" I kneeled down to pick her up "This is your cousin Tyler and your Aunt Carol and uncle Richard." I introduced her. "I hawve cousin mama?" "Yes baby" "Hwi I Ava" she introduced and she gave them her big smile. Richard chuckled "Nice to meet you sweetie." "Mama how unwcle?" "This is daddy's brother." "Oh owkay. Mama down! I wana pway with twyler." I laughed and put her down. She ran to Tyler and she wanted to show him her toys so she dragged him into the back.

"She looks like Mason" Carol said "I know sometimes she acts like him too." I stated

"So how is Mason taking the move?" Richard asked. "Well he wasn't upset. He knew I came back for family but he told me that he will come and visit soon."

"So are you with my brother?"

"Richard!" Carol scolded. "Well as of last night, we are together. We decided to make it work and he described some things to me. And I decided to give it a shot."

"That's great dear. So Tonight is a small fair. You should come. Your sister looked very beautiful at Miss Mystic Falls."

"Ohhh I bet she did. I had dinner with her last night but all we did was argue."

"That's too bad. So how long are you staying? I would like to get to know my niece more." Richard stated. "Umm I don't know. I know I'm not leaving yet. I feel like I should belong here and I want to raise Ava here."

"Good Good, but we have to get going so it was good seeing you." Richard said I nodded. He called for Tyler and Ava didn't want to let him go. I told him she would see him later. She agreed to let him go. He gave me a hug and gave Ava a kiss and left. A few hours later a woman walked in I have never seen before. Ava was sitting on the counter playing with her bunny.

"Hello welcome to Charming how may I help you"

"Hello are you Rayna Gilbert?" she was around 5'5 black hair and green eyes. She looked familiar.

"Yes, who are you?"

"You don't know anything do you?"

"Listen I don't know what you're talking about"

"Forgive me, I mean no harm. I'm Isobel; Elena's biological mom and you are my other daughter."

"Is this a joke? Did Damon put you up to this? Or Elena? Because I don't think this is funny." I told her. I grabbed Ava and put her behind the counter and told her to stay hidden. She nodded and stayed down.

"No, I'm surprised they haven't told you of the vampires lurking around-" I cut her off

"I already know that Damon and Stefan are vampires because Damon attacked me and Ava last night. So there's nothing new there. I'm assuming you are a vampire considering on how you act."

"Well you are smart. I didn't know you had a child. But congratulations. I need you to relate a message to Elena. I want you to tell her I want the Gilbert device okay."

"Why can't you tell her that?"

"Well I did but I don't think she was listening."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Well you don't but so far I haven't been lying to you. I just thought you had the right to know that I am your mother. I wish things were different but there's nothing that can change that. Take care Rayna and take care of your daughter."

"Is this a warning?"

"Well yes. There are some powerful vampires after Elena and you. I want you both to stay safe. It looks like Elena isn't the only doppelganger. You are one as well." And once she said that she vanished. I grabbed Ava and closed up the shop. I played with her for a little while and I texted Elena

M: come to my shop and bring Damon and Stefan with you. I need to talk to all of you NOW!

E: okay we will be over in 5 mins

M: okay

I then texted John telling him to come to the shop too. They all arrived and I opened the door

"Hwi awunt lena" Ava said as she hugged Elena. She saw john she squealed and hugged his leg. He lifted her up and carried her "Hey baby girl" she seen Damon and Stefan and she hid in john's neck. I told everyone to sit down.

"I got a very interesting visitor today. A woman who claims to be my biological mother. What I want to know is why my family decided to keep this away from me."

"Well I didn't know until recently and I thought you knew." Elena babbled. I laughed "I didn't know but she wants me to relate a message. But before I tell you I want to know more considering she called Elena a doppelganger and me as well." John looked surprised along with everyone in the room.

"Well I look just like a vampire named Katherine Pierce; she knew Damon and Stefan in 1864. Isobel is her bloodline and we are related to her. I didn't know until a couple weeks ago that I was adopted. All these tomb vampires escaped and now they are hiding out. And you already know that Damon and Stefan are vampires. But they aren't going to hurt you or Ava. I promise you."

"Why are you making promises for them? They can speak for themselves. But this Katherine Pierce I have heard of her."

"Oh have you now?" Damon questioned. "Yeah I have. She used to see Mason while we were in Florida. I never met her though but I always knew her name." I told all of them. Ava decided to come and sit on my lap.

"Well what is the message Ray?" john asked

"She wants the Gilbert Device by tonight"

"Of course she does" Damon said. He kept pacing back and forth. He looked at me and smirked "By the way I love the way you moan you smell so delicious when you come!" I gawked at him Elena and john looked surprised. "Don't talk like that in front of Ava." I told Ava to go in the back and play. "Where you spying on me?"

"Well I tried to come back and apologized but I couldn't enter your home. So I snuck into a tree and watched you have sex with Mason. Even though he wasn't there, I was!" he smirked. I was extremely pissed "Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? You have not right invading my privacy like that. The reason why you cannot enter is because it's spelled to keep vampires out." I yelled at him.

"What is going on?" John asked. "Well John your niece was having video sex with her baby's daddy" Damon told him. I just rubbed my face with my hand. I was so embarrassed.

"Okay Damon it's time for you to leave. Whatever she does is her business. NOW leave her Alone!"

"Fine! Whatever" Damon said as he walked out. Stefan apologized for his douche of a brother and Elena said she was sorry too. I forgave Elena I couldn't stay mad at her. I knew we would have to stick together if this Isobel woman was telling the truth.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP LP

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Don't be afraid to throw some ideas of what you would like see happen...R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Snush and gilmorefreak23 for being my followers and supporting my story. It's very hard and nerve wrecking to post a story on here. I was worried no one would even read so thanks **** this story may not be updated every day so it might take at least a week for me to post a new chapter but I will post again soon**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. I only own Rayna and Ava.**

**Chapter: 2**

Today is the Founder's Day parade. I was excited to see my sister on the float. I was a little mad that Caroline won. But I am glad she did. I hate competitions between friends or family. Damon tried to apologize again but I was still heated. What I did with mason was suppose to be private. I knew I couldn't tell him about what happened because I knew Mason would be pissed. I constantly talk with Mason and last night we discussed of having another baby together. To be honest I was a little scared considering since vampires were in Mystic Falls and the relationship recently happened. I knew I wanted another baby since I guess I wanted my kids close together.

Mason simply wanted a son. Men and their pride of a first-born son to bear the name. I knew that Ava would be protective of the baby no matter what. I made sure from now on my blinds were shut so no one would be able to spy on me again. Elena called me this morning and wanted to know if I could help her get ready for the parade. I agreed and she should be over soon.

Elena knocked and I opened the door. Ava was playing in my room so I decided to do Elena's hair in my bathroom. I decided to curl Elena's hair and put some of it back into a clip. It looked very beautiful. I put on some natural color make up; because I knew back in the day there wasn't many color options. Elena got into her golden dress and I started to lace up the corset. I do not understand how women used to wear these things back in the day. I usually wear ones on special occasions.

Once I was done I told Elena to look in the mirror and she couldn't believe it was her. My baby sister was gorgeous and I knew mom would be proud of her. Ava hugged Elena "you look bewaful" Elena bent down and kissed Ava "so are you" she laughed and I got her dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was in two pigtails. I dressed in some jeans and a tank top but brought our sweaters along; since I knew it would be colder at night.

We arrived and carol was demanding on what needed to be done at last minute. I couldn't help but laugh "No, No, No. it's all wrong" Carol stated as she was walking around with a clipboard and ordering people around. "The marching band should be in front of the historic society." I felt so bad for the people that were involved. Mystic falls takes pride in their events.

I walked away from Elena considering I saw Stefan standing alone. He was dressed in 1864 clothing and he was looking pretty hot. "Hey Stefan" he turned around "Hey Ray, and Ava"

"Hwi Swef" Ava greeted him. I laughed "You aren't dressed up?" he asked. I shook my head "Nope. I really don't like being in a corset that long" I told him as I wiggled my eyebrows. He blushed a little and laughed.

"Look at you all retro" Damon walked towards us. "Well hello Ray and miss Ava" Ava peeked out of my shoulder and looked at him. "Hwi demon" she whispered. Stefan was trying to control his laughter while Damon glared at both of us. "Well that's just great!" he said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's founder's day!" he said with a smile "I'm here to eat cotton candy and try to win over this girl" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes "I'm with Mason, so NO!" he actually looked grumpy but I shrugged it off.

"Don't start with me Damon" Stefan stated

"Oh you started this Stefan, with that whole 'I'm going to be the big brother that you never were to me, leave ray and Ava alone' speech" he rolled his eyes "I'm enjoying that"

"As long as you heard it" Stefan said as he tucked his hands in his pocket looking around. I knew he was waiting for Elena but he made it so obvious.

"What?" Damon pretended to be hard to hear at a terrible joke. Stefan shook his head gently "You have no sense of humor, Stefan"

"Actually I have no sense of 'Damon humor'" Stefan replied

"'Damon humor'...hey look, I get it, I get it." He held his hands up innocently "I'm the better, hotter superior brother and you're scared now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm going to treat Elena like Katherine treated me or like she is Katherine." He placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder "Elena is not like Katherine..."

I was kind of pissed that Damon would even bring up Elena in the first place considering that was his brother's girlfriend. I couldn't believe how history was repeating itself all over again. Apparently she played both Stefan and Damon out and now I think Elena is doing the same thing. I figure after this is all over, I think I need to chat with her. I noticed how Ava was looking around at everyone in their costumes and she was just smiling away. I loved it when she was happy. Now all we both needed was Mason here with us.

"You're right, she's not" Stefan said breaking my thoughts

Damon smirked and glanced over to the side and I looked as well. I seen Elena standing there looking at all of us smiling and gently curtsied to us. I laughed and clapped. She walked over blushing.

I started to look around to see if I could find Richard or Tyler since I knew Ava wanted to see them. "Who are you looking for gorgeous?" Damon asked me "Umm...Tyler or Richard. Why?" "Now why would you want to see them?" he smirked "Because they're family." I told him as I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away him.

Elena told me she wanted me to stay with her for a little bit before she had to go on the float. I heard them discussing different potential fathers. Damon started talking about one theory that was John being our father. I had to laugh "John? Seriously? There's no possible way."

"Is that even possible?" Elena questioned

"There's no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one to bring her to Grayson's office for both deliveries." Stefan shrugged

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I..." Elena started to stutter. She glanced over to me "Well don't look at me. I didn't even know I was adopted until recently. But I really never had a problem with John. In fact we are close. So if he is our father I wouldn't mind"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell both of you before Damon dropped it on you in some type of inappropriate way." Stefan said

"No, I'm happy that you told us. I really hope it's not true." Elena said. Now I was a little pissed off. How can she just judge him like that? He wasn't always so bad; besides everyone has their moments. I decided to walk away and find Tyler.

I was looking around and I spotted Jeremy with his old clothing on. He looked so adorable "Uwncle Jewr" Ava yelled. He turned and looked at us. He ran towards us and gave us a hug. "Hey Ava, hey ray" "hey Jer. Nice outfit by the way. Real handsome. I hear women like men in uniforms" I joked he just laughed "Yeah I guess that's what they say"

"Did you know?" he asked me seriously "Know what?" I asked him. "Did you know that Elena told Damon to compel me?" "What nooooo! I can't believe she did that. She never mentioned anything. I spoke to her like on a daily basis Jer. And she never once told me about vampires or whatever else that was going on. But I always knew about vampires. But mom and dad told me to never tell you until you were older. And for that I am truly sorry. I love both of you a lot and never forget that"

"I won't Ray. I love you too. And I love my niece Ava" I started to smile and tear up a little

"lwuv you too Jewr" Ava said and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and mine and left. I spotted Tyler walking about and I decided to talk to him for a little bit.

"Hey Tyler" I greeted as I walked in front of him. Ava was eager to get out of my arms and she hugged his legs "Hwi cousin Twyler" "Well hello Ava and Ray" he just smiled at her "how are you?" "I'm alright. Just being a soldier of the war" he joked. I laughed "that's nice. I hope it wasn't too awkward the other day when we seen each other and you met Ava"

"Oh no. it was fine. I just can't believe I have a cousin. I guess I'm just used to being the only kid. But Ava is really friendly with people" I smiled "Yeah she is. I guess she kind of takes after Mason there considering he could be friends with anyone" he laughed "Yeah he's not the serious Lockwood"

I shook my head "No. he isn't" I seen Carol and Richard walking up towards us and Damon standing still in the distance "Hello Rayna" They both greeted "Hey Richard, Carol"

"Now where is Ava?" Carol joked "Yeah. I don't see her dear" Richard chimed in. Ava was giggling "I'm wight hwere unwle wich and Cawr" she yelled and grabbed onto their legs. Tyler was laughing and I was trying to contain my laughter. "There she is" Richard said and lifted her up she squealed in delight. I laughed "How are you Ava?" Richard asked her "I'm happy." She told him and gave him a huge smile.

"I'm surprised you aren't dressed up for this even Rayna" Carol commented. "Yeah. Well I just figured to be a normal civilian today; instead of being in a gown all day" I told her without being rude about it. "Oh well, maybe next time"

"Yeah I guess."

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLLPLPLPLPLPLP

It wasn't long until the floats were being flooded onto the streets. I was carrying Ava so she could see everything when Mason called me and of course I answered "Hello"

"Well Helloooo. What are you up to?"

"Well Ava and I are at the founder's day parade. How about you?"

"Well I'm just relaxing on the beach thinking about you." I was blushing and Ava was smiling away and waving. I knew she was excited to see this.

"Yeah. Well I miss you too Mase, and so does Ava."

"Yeah I know..."

"Mason, I found something out the other night. I found out I'm adopted and I briefly met my biological mom. She's a vampire" I whispered to him.

"Are you serious? Ray, why didn't you tell me once you found out? You know I hate it when you go through things alone. I'm always here for you."

"I know. And I don't know why. But I do love you a lot. Well I'll call you later okay babe"

"Yeah love you too."

Once I hung up the phone I heard Carol's voice "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School Marching Band!" she announced and everyone cheered including Ava. "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." She continued as another float drove down the street. This time we saw Jeremy and Tyler. And once Ava saw them two she cheered them on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls court and their handsome escorts" Carol announced as the float with Elena came rolling in. She looked so beautiful. "Laney!" Ava screamed. Elena saw her and waved to her. I decided to wave to her in a pageant wave. She just laughed along with Stefan. "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" I noticed Bonnie was standing there "Hey bon bon" I greeted her. "Oh my god! Ray when did you come into town?"

"a couple days ago. Sorry I haven't been around but I was busy getting my shit together"

"It's no problem. And who's this cutie"

"This is my daughter Ava, Ava this is your aunt bonnie"

"Hwi auntie" she greeted her. "Isn't this a friendly reunion?" Damon said as he walked up to us.

"What do you want?" Bonnie questioned him

"Just watching the parade." Damon shrugged as bonnie turned and tried to walk away from him. "Where are you going?" he asked her. "Away from you"

"I want to say something" Damon told her. "Just leave me alone-"

"Thank you. That device Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so...thank you" he smiled at her. And from that smile he really did mean that. Now I could tell he isn't just an arrogant ass. "Damon, I am sorry that I yelled at you the other day. But you know that what you did was wrong and I'm just here for family and I am willing to protect them at all costs."

He just studied me to see if I was telling the truth while bonnie looked confused. "Well I accept that. I want to apologize for my actions the other night. I was protecting Elena and I lost my temper. But I would never harm Ava. it was just going to be a scare tactic." I just nodded to him.

"I only did that for Elena. It wasn't for you" Bonnie told him "I know that, but I'm still very grateful and...I owe you. Enjoy the parade" he smiled and walked away.

"Oh okay so what the hell was that about with Damon?" she asked me

"Well the other day I decided to host a dinner so I could introduce Ava to Elena and Jeremy when she brought Stefan and Damon with her. Well Elena accused me of being a whore since I wouldn't tell her yet who Ava's father was; so I yelled at her and told her that I knew Stefan and Damon were vampires and that she was in love with them. So out of nowhere Damon tries to attack me but this light shoots out of my hands and he crashes into the wall. Then I took a piece of wood and stabbed him in his stomach when he tried to go after me again. So once I went into the kitchen and drunk some wine when I heard Ava scream. Then when I looked Damon vamped out and tried to bite Ava when Stefan stepped in and snapped his neck." I rambled to her. She was so shocked "How can he do that? Why would Elena think you were?"

"I know and that really pissed me off. I never judged her bonnie. And you even know that."

"so who is Ava's dad?" bonnie asked cautiously

"Mason Lockwood" I told her. "Wow! I would have never thought that." She laughed.

"I know that. But it just happened but now we are officially together and I'm going to tell you something that no one else knows." She waited for the answer "Well Mason might come visit me soon and we decided to have another baby together" I smiled at her. Ava looked at me and gave me a mega watt smile "Baby mama?" she asked as she put her hand on my stomach. Bonnie and I laughed "No sweetie not yet. I have to wait for daddy." "Why?" she asked as her eyebrows scrunched with confusion "because daddy is the only one that can give me one" I told her. Bonnie was trying to contain her laughter "good one" she told me. "Where baby come fwom?"

"Ask daddy when he comes. He knows the answer" she just nodded her tiny head. Bonnie and I talked for a little while and she left. I decided to go find Uncle John since Elena was with her friends. I didn't want to interfere with her plans.

I spotted Uncle John talking to Richard in front of dad's office. I was little confused but then I remembered they were both part of the council. I decided not to make my move yet and just eavesdrop on their conversation.

"This is the key." John said as he held the device Isobel gave him. "Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only one for an estimated time of five minutes." He continued talking to Richard.

"Yes, how does it work?" Richard questioned him. Ava was playing with my hair humming a song that I normally sing to her. The song was called 'Blank page' by Christina Aguilera.

"It's a high pitch frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five block radius will be incapacitated; exposing them and at that time the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here to finish them off." John replied

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?" Richard asked

"I had a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed that attack." John stated "They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us our target."

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families John!" he yelled. I jumped a little bit. I knew the Lockwood's had tempers but I hated to see one up close.

"This is the only way to draw them out and kill them...all of them" John sighed. I decided to make myself known for the time being; so I walked up to them "Hey guys, I was looking for you earlier Uncle John" I smiled at him "Hey Ray, and Ava" John greeted us. Richard nodded and walked away furious "What's wrong with Richard?" I asked john.

"Oh nothing we were discussing a few things. But how are you doing? You know with everything going on?"

"I haven't quite decided on how I should feel yet. I just wish things would slow down a little bit." I told him softly. He just nodded at me "Well just be careful tonight. I don't want anyone to harm you or Ava."

"Why would anyone harm us? What's going on? Is this about that stupid device?" I questioned him. Luckily Ava was falling asleep so she wouldn't understand anything that I was talking about.

"The tomb vampires want revenge and they want to kill all founding family members. It will happen tonight but this device can help us and we can kill them all Ray. I'm doing this for my family."

"John, I need to ask you something...Are you our father?" he looked so shocked and was really speechless. "How do you know?"

"Stefan kind of thinks you are and he told us. I figured I would go straight to the source and find out myself. So I'm guessing he was telling the truth by your expression."

"Yes it's true. But Ray it doesn't change the fact that I really do care about you and your sister; even though she hates me."

"I know. I never had a problem with you. But you do have your moments of sneakiness. But I still love you the same. I just can't call you dad though. I just hope you understand."

"Yes, I do but I love you Ray and I'm happy we have a bond together." He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He then ran his hand through Ava's hair.

"I guess she's exhausted" he joked. "Oh yeah! She loved the old clothing. She kind of reminds me of myself." I laughed

"Yeah I can tell. Who knows in the future she might be miss Mystic Falls like her mom" I smiled and blushed at his comment "Thanks. But I doubt that"

"How come?" he asked. "Well Mason is real protective of her. So I doubt he would let her out of the house; nevertheless a male escort" I told him. He shook his head and laughed "Yeah well I guess that's what dad's are for. To protect their baby girl"

"Yeah I guess so."

A couple hours later it was already dark. I made sure Ava had on her sweater and I put my on as well. She started to wake up since soon the fireworks would start. After the talk I had with John, he thought it would be best if Ava and I didn't stick around for the fireworks. But I simply ignored him since I knew it would make Ava unhappy. I bought some cotton candy for Ava and myself. It was like a five hour energy shot. We both needed some sugar to stay awake.

I started to walk towards Elena and Stefan when Ava screamed out of pain. "AHHHHHHHH!" I looked at her and seen her holding her head and screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ava, baby what's wrong? Please what's wrong" I sobbed. "My head" her lip quivered even more. Then I remembered the stupid device was only supposed to work for vampires. But now I realized that since she's a werewolf it's still supernatural. I seen two men walk over and stabbed Ava with something. I tried to push them off but they knocked me out.

**Third Person POV:**

The device stops inside the Grayson's office, and John is putting all the vampires in the basement. "The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John said to the deputies.

Damon begins to wake up from being stabbed with vervain. He begins to look around at his surroundings and realized that they captured all vampires. He looked over across the room and seen Ava. "Mama, please wake up, mommy!" she cried. That's when he noticed that Rayna was knocked out. Damon tried to crawl over to her but he was still weak from everything. Damon saw deputies pouring gasoline everywhere and Ava curled next to her mom biting her lip to silence her cries. John turned to leave when a hand grabbed his ankle. He looked down and seen Anna. "Anna?" he whispered. "You can help up. I can take it from here" John told the deputies. They nodded and walked up the stairs. Anna attempted to get up but John stopped her as he pulled out a stake from his pocket.

"Please, no!" she pleaded. He pushed the stake into her heart and her body turned gray coated with dark veins. John began to pour gasoline over the vampires but he never realized the two humans in the basement. He was blinded by hatred. He began to pour it as he was walking up the stairs leaving a trail behind. Once he reached the top he threw the match and it ignited the flames.

Across the basement, Rayna slowly wakes up to flames around her. She notices her baby clinging to her and crying. Ava and Rayna begin to cough through the smoke. Rayna takes off her sweater and places it around Ava's face, so she wouldn't inhale too much smoke. She slowly gets up and walks towards Damon. She notices him talking to someone. She kneels beside him "Damon? We have to get out of here" he nods and attempts to get up but falls again. "It's the vervain..." he whispers to her.

Damon turns away from the roaring flames and he sees Mayor Lockwood waking up.

"Mayor is that you?" Damon coughed through the smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asks. He notices Rayna and Ava. He realizes that they made a mistake. "Are you guys hurt?" he asks both of the girls. They shook their head no.

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon replied. Richards shuffles away. "No really vervain didn't affect you, what the hell are you?" Richard looks confused. "Uncle Rwich!" Ava squeals. He tried to go over to him but Rayna holds her back. A tomb vampire smirked at Richard "Mayor Lockwood?" he announced and snapped Richard's neck. Rayna turned Ava's head away and she could hear her crying. Rayna was scared and she could see the leader smirking at her. "You smell delicious and even your daughter. I take it that you're a founding family" she looked away and Damon moved so now he was protecting her. They were panicked because a beam fell close by almost hitting Rayna.

Near the building, Stefan was looking for Damon. He kept hoping that Rayna and Ava were safe for Elena's sake. He also grew to like them. He stopped walking and Elena asked him 'What's wrong?"

"I can hear them screaming" he told her. He listened closely and heard Rayna's voice "Shhhh...It's okay Ava. I promise I'll get you out" he started panicking more. He looked at Elena with a fearful look "What now?" Elena questioned. Stefan shook his head "The building is on fire and Rayna and Ava are trapped there" Elena covered her mouth with her hands and almost collapsed. "C'mon we'll get them" Elena told Stefan and dragged him closer to the building.

"Where is Damon?" Elena demanded as he was face to face with John. "With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon" John replied. Elena shook her head "No, You're crazy"

"Why? Because I'm doing something what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing Elena." John caught Stefan looking at the building "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

"You know the building well, is there another entrance?" he asked Elena. She nodded "A utility door, there's one around the side." Stefan ran towards the building going down the alley. Elena went to go follow him when John grabbed her arm stopping her. "You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire." John hissed at her.

"I'm asking you not to" Elena replied. John looked at her "That doesn't mean anything to me" Elena glared at him with so much hatred "As my father it should." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know...Well Rayna found out earlier. She told me she knew but it didn't bother her."

"Well I wasn't sure until now. but Rayna is going to hate you from now on" John looked at Elena confused "Why is that?"

"Because she's trapped in the building. Your deputies took her and Ava and now there's blazing flames everywhere and she might die because of you" John really looked panicked "They're in there? Rayna and Ava weren't vampires." Elena thought he really looked sincere but ignored it and ran towards the alley to meet Stefan.

"Hey you can't go in there!" Bonnie shouted at Stefan as he opened the door. "The flames will take you out"

"He's my brother Bonnie. But obviously it doesn't matter but Rayna and Ava are trapped and I need to get them out" he replied to bonnie before running into the building. He got to the door that led to the basement. But when he tried to grab the knob, it was too hot to grab.

Outside Bonnie was talking to Elena trying to apologize to her for the spell. "Please Elena you can't go in there. But I can make it up to you. Please" bonnie told her as she closed her eyes and began to recite a spell to die down some of the flames.

Stefan noticed the flames dying down and looked around the basement and seen Damon, Rayna and Ava. Stefan tried to grab all of them all at once but he couldn't. "Stefan, grab Ava and Damon. Please!" Rayna pleaded. He hated this but he nodded "I'll come back okay" he used his speed to get Damon and Ava outside. But once he was outside Bonnie stopped reciting the spell so the flames went up again. Stefan raced down and seen Rayna struggling to keep awake. He tried to reach her but another beam fell down and landed next to her arm. She jumped back and screamed.

LPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So what do you think? R&R and Thank you again for your support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you LoveLiveLife22 and Emmettlover2010 for leaving me a review for this story. It means a lot. Thanks to everyone who has viewed and followed or favorite my story. So I lied it's a little shorter than the rest but here is another chapter. I had a little bit of free time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Taylor Kinney or Vampire diaries. I simply own my own characters Rayna and Ava. **

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 3:**

**Stefan POV:**

Once that beam fell, I thought I wouldn't be able to get Rayna out. She was still breathing but barley. I actually came to like her. She treated me with respect and hasn't done anything to me for me not to trust her. I couldn't bear the thought of Elena losing anyone else or even Ava losing her mother. I remembered losing my mother. That was the hardest on Damon and I.

I jumped through the flames and got burnt on my arms as I swiftly carried Rayna out of the building. Once I came outside I saw Elena holding Ava and trying to calm her down. Damon rushed over and checked on Rayna. "She's barley breathing Stefan" Damon yelled.

"I know that Damon. But I don't know what else to do. We cannot feed her our blood. It's her choice."

Damon gave me a stern look "Fine! I'll do it myself"

"Damon NO!-" I yelled but it was too late. Damon had already ripped his wrist open and fed it to Rayna. But what I didn't expect was Rayna to violently get sick. She started throwing up the blood and started convulsing. Damon and I both looked at each other. We really didn't know what to do. "Bonnie please do something" Elena and I begged her. She nodded and started muttering a healing spell.

Rayna stopped convulsing and shot up gasping for air. I was so relieved that she was going to be okay. I could see Damon checking on her making sure she was okay and seeing if she was in transition. Damon looked over at me and shook his head discretely; letting me know that she was still human.

"What happened?" Rayna croaked out. I could tell she inhaled smoked. We all looked at each other and Elena ran towards her and hugged her. "I'm so happy-y you're okay-y Ray-y" Elena sobbed out. "Heyy...it's okay Elena. I'm okay." She looked at me "Thank you Stef. I owe you" I nodded and smiled at her. "Hey what about me" Damon cockily asked. "Thank you Damon" she told him and kissed his cheek. I had to bite the inside of my mouth because Damon had the little boy smile on. Like if it was his first kiss.

"Momma...i thought you lefted me" Ava cried and clutched Rayna closer. "No baby. I will never leave you. Okay. I promise. I love you so much Ava"

"luwv you too momma"

**Rayna POV:**

Where was I? why was it so dark? Why was there a door here? I slowly opened the door and seen a field with a woman. I never seen her before but she was very beautiful. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes. Who is she?

"You know you almost died tonight right? I mean how could involve yourself with the supernatural?"

"I'm sorry but I do not know you so don't judge me"

"Well you ought to know me. I'm your ancestor and I had to come back to save you and tell you never to be scared of what's to come. You will fight for your powers. Vampires will try to seek you out and go after your weaknesses. Show them no FEAR. Let your powers flow through you and you will defeat them."

"What are you talking about? You're speaking in code-"

"I must go. But it is not your time yet. You must go back to your daughter. I will watch over the both of you"

"Wait" I called for her but she looks back at me and smiles. I smiled back at her but then she pushes me over the edge, and I scream; pending my death.

I wake up and I see smoke coming from the building and I see everyone standing around. I look at everyone and they're crying. I feel so empty. I have no idea what's going on.

"What happened?" I managed to ask ignoring the pain in my throat. I think I inhaled smoke. The gang didn't say anything but just stare. I mean I think I need an explanation people. each other Elena ran towards me and I hugged her. "I'm so happy-y you're okay-y Ray-y" Elena sobbed out. "Heyy...it's okay Elena. I'm okay." I looked around and spotted Stefan "Thank you Stef. I owe you" he smiled at me. I gave him a small smile in return. "Hey what about me" Damon cockily asked. "Thank you Damon" I told him. I decided to play around a little, and give him a kiss on the cheek. I could see everyone trying to keep their smiles small since Damon had the goofiest grin ever. He just looked so happy. I guess I'm letting things go.

After all while Damon was still weak he still tried to protect Ava and me. Which I am very grateful for.

"Momma...I thought you lefted me" Ava cried and clutched me tighter. It's like she never wanted to let me go. "No baby. I will never leave you. Okay. I promise. I love you so much Ava"

"luwv you too momma" I kissed her cheek and slowly tried to sit up. "Come on I'll drive you home" Elena offered. I gave her a small nod. I looked at Bonnie "You know I should probably hate you right now because of the device but I can't because I know you managed to save my life. So thank you. But I cannot forgive you for almost killing my daughter or myself."

"I didn't know it would work on Ava. I knew it only affected vampires. That's what the grimore stated anyways."

"But still you had the spell to deactivate it, but yet you didn't. You knew it would work. But for what? Huh? you know what I just want to go home and tell my boyfriend that his brother was just killed" I told her and walked towards my car. I was so mad. I felt so betrayed and thankful all at the same time. Elena said her goodbyes and we headed on home. I knew Ava had a long day and so did everyone else. I don't think I could stand living in this town for long. It was a long quiet ride home. I mean how I was going to tell Mason about his brother or what happened to us. He is going to be pissed off and I really don't have the energy to try to calm him down.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Elena asked as we pulled up to the house.

"Yeah Laney, we will be fine. We just need to be alone for a little bit."

"Yeah I understand. I guess I will see you soon. I'll probably hang out with Bonnie for a little bit. I love you Ray"

"I love you too Elena" I told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed Ava from her carseat and I could tell she was very sleepy. I closed the door and heard Elena driving away. "Ava baby. Wake up really fast"

She wiped her little eye "What mama. I slweppy"

"I know baby. But I want to wash you first" she just nodded her little head. I grabbed her and walked her into my bathroom. I ran a bath for the both of us and I got her undressed first and washed her thoroughly. I didn't want her to have any evidence of that building on her. I dried her off and put on her pjs. I grabbed her and carried her to my bed where she was out like a lamp.

I decided to shower instead. Once I was done I seen Mason calling me on Skype. I was so nervous to answer but I did anyways.

"Babe!" he yelled through the mic. "Shhhhhh...Ava's sleeping" I told him. he held his hands up in surrender mode. "I'm sorry but did she have fun? Or did she have a nightmare? Did you just come home? I tried to call you a bunch of times but you never answered"

He shot out all these questions and I started tearing up "Babe..." he asked "Talk to me please."

"There-e was-s a fire and Richard, Ava and I were trapped-d with a whole bunch of people and baby he didn't make it. im so sorry-y" I sobbed

"What! Baby wait okay, I'm coming right now. We both shouldn't be alone okay. I'll be there in a couple of hours. I love you" Mason said as he hung up on Skype I just grabbed Ava and she snuggled into me. I just cried holding her. I could not believe I almost lost her. She is my world the only thing that has kept me sane from everything. I just needed to be with my small family.

I dozed off for a little bit when I heard my phone go off "Hello" I drowsily answered.

"Babe it's me I'm at the door"

"Ok" I told him and hung up. I quietly scooted off the bed and headed downstairs. I seen Mason on the other side of the door and I quickly let him in. I hugged him and cried more into his shirt. Mason closed the door behind him and carried me to the living room. He went into the kitchen and found my alcohol.

"So what the hell happened please don't leave anything out" he said as he looked directly into my eyes. I nodded and put the drink down on the small table. I looked at him and told him everything. The whole fire thing but I left out the part with Bonnie because I knew he despised witches so I didn't want Bonnie to be killed. He just looked so shocked and he was tearing up. I just pulled him closer to me and let him cry. Even though Richard and Mason weren't that close didn't mean that they didn't love each other. They were brothers. "I can't believe any of this Ray. I almost everyone I ever loved and if that would have happened I wouldn't know what I would do"

"Baby but you didn't lose us. We are right here" I told him and lightly kissed him. He looked at me and then his eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes. "I love you Ray"

"I love you too. But we can't. Mase we are both hurting and we might regret it in the morning"

"I promise you we won't. I want us and I want my son" I laughed and he smiled at me. He started to lean in and kiss me when I heard Ava's footsteps coming downstairs. I pushed him back and he looked confused but I pointed to my ear. He grinned and moved back a little.

"Momma? Why you no bed?" she asked tiredly. My baby didn't even know her daddy was here.

"Because mommy has a surprise for you" she smiled a little. "A swuprise" I nodded "No you have to close your eyes" she closed them and I grabbed her and led her towards mason. He smiled "Hi munchkin"

She opened her eyes and laughed "DADDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" she squealed. She was so happy.

"Yeah baby. Daddy is here" now when Mason said this he looked over at me. so I knew he had a double meaning behind it. and to be honest I couldn't wait.

"Why you here? I tought you wasn't coming"

"Well daddy missed everyone and including Uncle Richard"

"ohhhh..." Ava looked down at her pjs. Mason grabbed her chin and tilted it up. He could see her lip quiver "Baby it's okay. I know you'll miss him just like me but he's happy okay. It's no one's fault." Ava nodded and snuggled into her daddy. I always loved them together. She treated him like the only star in the sky. He is her everything.

"Well munchkin I think it's time for you to go to bed. And I will see you tomorrow morning"

"NOOO!" Ava yelled. Mason looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Daddy no. I stay with you. I mwiss you"

"I missed you too munchkin but I need to talk to mommy alone. I'll tuck you in and read you a story." She nodded feverishly. Mason chuckled at her reaction "Now say goodnight to mommy"

"Night mama" Ava said as she kissed my cheek. Mason grinned "Now I want your ass to be waiting for me in the room on the bed naked" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded. "Love you Ava"

"Me too mama" I put the glasses in the sink and headed upstairs to my room. I entered the room and done exactly what Mason told me to do. I waited for him on the bed. He walked in and grinned at me and locked the door. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting on you"

"Oh really?" I asked as he stalked closer to the bed "Yesss" he groaned out as I sat up and lightly scratched my nails on his toned stomach. He ripped off his shirt and I proceeded to take off his shorts. I fumbled with the belt with my small hands.

Mason chuckled when he saw I was struggling. I decided to play innocent and pouted. He kissed my pout and took of pjs and began to kiss my body. He began to kiss my inner thighs making my breath quicken. "You like that?" he teased. I moaned in agreement "Please Mason" He kissed my lips and I was so wet and ready for him. He gave a quick lick to my clit and I arched back and moaned. He kept assaulting my clit with his tongue, and then he plunged two fingers in me. I needed Mason to be inside of me so bad.

"Mas-on-n, Ahhh it feels so good. I need you inside-e meee-e please!" I moaned. He stopped my assault and leaned in to kiss me and I take his dick in one of my hands and rub it against me showing him how much I need him. "Baby stop teasing" he laughed and kissed me and sunk into me. I moaned at this contact I knew I wouldn't last long he was do damn huge and it's been so long for the both of us.. I looked up and looked into his dreamy eyes and I began to meet his thrusts. Mason began to thrust slowly still teasing me but then he quickly picked up the pace.

"Faster Mase, I need yaaa!"

"You like my dick in you Rayna my minx"

"yeaa-a give it to me. Show me I'm yours" He lifted my legs to his should so that he was hitting that spot. He was so deep; it was like he was buried into my hilt and he felt so good. I tried to control my moans since I had Ava in the house. I did a sneak attack and rolled him over so I could be on top. I looked down and smirked "I want to be in control" I whispered seductively. "Go ahead, ride my dick, make me scream your name." Mason encouraged me.

He turned me on by his dirty talking. I decided I was going to tease him. I started riding him slow and I felt his hands on my hips trying to get me to ride faster. "No you don't. You keep your hands by your head Lockwood or I'm going to have to tie you up."

"Come-e on Ray. Stop teasing I want to fuck ya hard." He moaned

I started to ride him faster and then I changed my position so my feet were flat against my bed. It was going deeper than before. Mason started to bring his hands up to caress my breasts. He shifted so he could suck my nipples.

"OHH Mason! Ahh just like that"

"You like that Rayna. I bet you would love this." He moaned. He started to rub my clit and I was starting to unravel around him. He stopped all movements and I groaned.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to try something."

He then flipped me on my stomach and grabbed my legs so I was kneeling face down on the bed. He then came up behind me and started rubbing my thighs and my throbbing pussy. He shoved two fingers and me and I was moaning loudly.

"Stop Mason. I need more"

"What do you need Ray?"

"I need your hard dick in me now." I moaned. Mason entered me roughly causing him to groan. He started moving at a fast pace but slowly started to slow down.

"I'm-m coming Mason" I started to rub my clit so that we can come together. I came and soon Mason followed. He stayed in me for a couple of minutes but then he pulled out and lay next to me. I had never orgasm like that before. I guess Mason and I were destined to be together.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So What is going on with Rayna? And what might happen now that Mason is in town? Will someone die in the next chapter? DUN DUN DUN!**

**Thank you for everyone for viewing and reviewing it. Until next time**

**I'm glad you guys like my story ;) R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks Emmettluver2010 for reviewing and for anyone that has viewed this story. This story is rated M for language and some sex scenes. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. I simply own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Chapter 4:**

**Rayna POV:**

I woke up and tried to roll over when I realized I was trapped in a tight hold. I turned my head and realized it was Mason's muscles holding me. I really needed to pee and his arm was pushing up against my bladder. "Mase" I whispered. He groaned and pulled me closer. I used my arm and placed it behind my back so I was running my hand on his abs and moving lower. I could hear Mason moan a little in pleasure. Boy! Did he have the wrong idea.

I ran my hand to his morning wood and I grabbed it and rubbed it a little. Once he was all into it, I gripped it tight and wouldn't let go. Mason woke up and yelped "What the Fuck Ray!"

"Now that I have your attention, I needed to pee. So thank you" I smiled at him. But took off to the bathroom. Once I was done handling my business I washed my face and hands and brushed my teeth. I found my pjs and slipped them back on. I walked out of the bathroom and seen Mason slipping on some shorts. "You know Ray, if you keep doing that to my dick I cannot satisfy you"

"Well who says I need you to satisfy me. I bet there's men just lining up just to satisfy me." I played along. Mason gave me a hard glare "No! no one will ever see you cum but me. I will be the only one in your tight pussy. Do YOU understand ME!" ohhhhhh I loved how he gets aggressive. I kissed him with all my feelings put in to it. he pulled me closer and touched my body.

"mama? Daddy?" Why is the door locked?" a little voice broke our session. I laughed and Mason joined in "Hold on baby. We're coming" Mason told her. We composed ourselves and Mason let her in. she grinned at him "Morning Daddy"

"Morning munchkin. How did you sleep"

"owkay. Bad dweams again" she told Mason. He looked back at me "It's okay. Daddy's here now to protect you, and daddy never breaks his promises"

"I know." She told him. She then looked at the both of us and opened her mouth but quickly shut it. "What is it baby" I asked her. She looked at me and walked towards me "Mama can I ask daddy qwestion now?" it took me a minute to realize what question she was talking about but I nodded to her.

She looked over at Mason "Daddy where babies come fwom?" Mason gawked and couldn't think of what to say to her. He looked at me "Why didn't you ask mommy?"

"I did but she said that you were the only one to give her one. And then I ask her why and she said because daddy is the only one that gwive me baby. So why daddy?"

Mason ran a hand down his face "um...well when two people love each other very much, Daddy and mommy make the baby and it stays in mommy's belly for months until the baby gets ready to come out. But you see mommy gets all fat and moody, too. But then she loses all the weight and becomes happy again" Mason said and grinned in my direction. This is so going to cost him.

"Owkay but why does mama get fat?"

"It's because since the baby is growing so am I"

"owkay mama. Thank you daddy. I love you"

"I love you too princess" Mason and I watched Ava go back to her room. Once she was in there I turned back to Mason and punched his arm. "OWWW! What was that for now? I'm tired of this spousal abuse" I glared at him "You haven't seen spousal abuse. You should know better than to call a pregnant woman fat or even moody. You are so damn lucky I am not pregnant right now or we would have been fighting and you would have gone DOWNNN!"

"Well I don't know, you are hormonal like a pregnant woman right now. But I might be pregnant since I'm craving some hot steamy make up sex from my crazy exotic girlfriend."

"Ughh! Is that all you think about?"

"Maybe. But I can't help it. You turn me on so much" he says as he drags me back into bed. "Mason we cannot stay in bed all day" I told him as he starts nibbling on my neck. I involuntary moan and pull him closer. My cell starts ringing and it's Carol. I pushed mason back "It's Carol" he nods and gets off of me

"Hello" I answered. I could hear sniffles on the other end and my heart just broke for her.

"Rayna, it's Carol. I'm so sorry to tell you this over the phone, but it's Richard. He was killed last night. And Tyler was in a car accident with Matt and Caroline. They say that Caroline isn't doing so well."

"Oh my God. Carol I am so sorry for your lost." I croaked out. Mason wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Yes I was hoping that you could contact Mason and let him know. Also Richard's wake is around noon."

"Yes I'll let him know and we will all be there. I promise you. Is there anything you need right now?"

"No. but thank you Rayna. You always had a heart of gold" she said and hung up. Everything was coming back to me. Richard died by a vampire. A vampire that could have killed Ava and myself. Why did we get to live and not him.

"What's up?" Mason asked. I looked up at him "Richard's wake is around noon and she wanted me to call you to let you know. But something else happened." He looked down at me with a look for me to continue "Tyler was in a car accident with Matt and Caroline. They say Caroline isn't looking so great."

"Are you messing with me right now? You know what will happen if Caroline dies right? He will become a werewolf."

"I know, but doctors are doing the best they can." He nodded "Want to take a shower together?" I shook my head "Nope I can't. I have to get Ava ready."

"I can get her ready, so you can take a shower." Mason offered, which I accepted.

"Okay, she usually picks her own outfit but make sure it matches" he nodded and walked out of the room. I took a nice warm shower. It relaxed all of my muscles and relieved some tension. Once I was done. I dried myself and slipped on my robe. I walked in my closet and picked a gray and black dressed that hugged all my curves. I dried my hair so that it was left in loose waves.

Before I got dressed I decided to head to Ava's room and figure out what they were both up to. When I walked in, I seen mason sitting on the floor and Ava bossing him around "No you stay daddy."

I laughed and Ava seen me in the doorway and mason gave me a 'help me' look. "Mama! Daddy no help. I gave him clothes and still no help"

"Oh sorry baby. Mommy's here to help you." Ava grinned and started taking the clothes back from mason. "Okay how about we wear the dark jeans with the gray t-shirt and your gray sneakers."

"Me likey mama" I nodded "Now let's wash you" Ava nodded and we headed to her bathroom.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**No one POV:**

John closes the fridge in the Gilbert home only to be startled by Elena.

"You scared me" he told her

"Sorry" Elena says as she starts to walk around the kitchen finding something to do. "Is Jenna home?" 'john questions her as he looks around the quiet home.

"She had to go out and meet the fire chief." She replied "She doesn't know the truth so they covered it up.."

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?"

Elena slightly looks up "He's up in his room. He nodded "Can I help?" he asks. "Sure" Elena smiled and grabbed a large knife. She noticed his ring on his finger and sliced his fingers off. She then pushed John into the sink as he screams in pain.

"Katherine?"

Katherine vamped out "Hello John...Goodbye John" she said as she stabbed him.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Right outside of the house, Elena approached talking on the phone with Stefan "I've looked everywhere. I have no idea who could've taken it. Well I'm going to check up on Jeremy and then I'll meet you at the hospital. I love you Stefan." she said as she hung up the phone and walked into the house. She noticed the place was extremely quiet. She then heard a noise in the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen and gasped as she saw John bleeding. Elena grabbed a rag and started to apply pressure on the wounds. She grabbed the phone and called 9-11.

"9-11 what's your emergency?" the operator asked

"Hi-I i-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street" Elena stuttered. John glanced at Elena "Behind you" he croaked out. Elena looked confused "What?"

"Behind you" John whispered loudly and more clearer. Elena swiftly turned around and saw nothing. But she could tell she was still being watched. She picked up the knife coated in John's blood and started heading towards the entryway. She turned back since she heard something and by the time she turned around the front door slammed shut.

She panicked and dropped the knife and called out for Jeremy. "Jeremy." She ran up the stairs and seen Jeremy passed out on the bed. And in the bathroom were pills and a vile of blood.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Elena POV:**

What am I going to do? Should I call Rayna? I doubt that. She must really hate us. Why can't anything be easy? Soon the paramedics wheeled John out of the house when Stefan showed up. He tried to get through but the officer wouldn't let him "he's okay" the officer nodded and Stefan met Elena on the stairs

"What happened?" Stefan asked in a stern voice. "He just said that Anna gave him her blood and he then took some pills. I mean he looks fine... but then again so do you...and I just don't know anymore..."

Stefan takes Jeremy's face and he inspects it "Look at me"

"I'm fine okay. I feel exactly the same as I did before." Jer told us and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"should I call a paramedic? What should I do" I asked Stefan almost panicking.

"No he's fine" Stefan told me

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!"

"Don't say that, Why would you want that?" I asked him. "Did you hear about Anna? What happened to her tonight? She's dead"

"I am very sorry about Anna Jeremy but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing minute that Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself again you could really be dead." Stefan told Jeremy. When Jer didn't look at Stefan, Stefan smacked him. "Do you understand me?"

"Stefan..." I say softly

"Yeeahh I understand" Jer replied. "Good" Stefan nodded. I looked at Stefan "What about the pills he took?"

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood healed him" I nodded "Miss Gilbert" I turned around and seen an officer waiting for my statement. I looked back at Stefan "You need to be at the hospital" he told me. "But..." I started and looked at Jeremy.

"I'll stay here with Jeremy." Stefan offered. "I don't need a babysitter" Jer replied. "Yes you do" I told him and walked out of the room. Once I gave my statement I headed to the hospital. I tried to call Rayna but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew she needed space and I was willing to give her that. I couldn't imagine what Rayna or Ava felt when they were trapped.

But some questions still rise. What the hell happened to Rayna? She's really different almost not human. Bonnie told me that the healing spell she tried to perform for Rayna wasn't working; so how did she manage to heal herself?

Once I pulled up to the hospital I wasted no time to go in. I see bonnie and I headed towards her. "Bonnie how's Caroline?"

"Not good. She's still weak and they don't know if she might make it through the night"

"Can't you help her, you know with a spell?" I asked her.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon appeared

"No I don't."

"Oh I know. It took Emily years to learn a spell like that"

"Well I can easily take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn."

"I can give Caroline some blood" Damon offered.

"No, no way" I told Damon

"Just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be outta her system by tomorrow. She will get better Elena"

"It's too risky" I told him. "Do it" Bonnie jumped in. I was shocked that bonnie was even agreeing to this. "This is Caroline we are talking about. We can't let her die. So do it"

"If I do this, you and me equals a truce right?"

"No but you will do it anyways for Elena" bonnie said leaving me speechless and walking away from the both of us.

"I know this is the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight"

"Yeah one of the tomb vampires got in the house and almost killed john"

"What? When? After I left?"

"You weren't at my house?"

"C'mon Elena you know I was there"

"When did you come over?"

"Really, earlier I came by and I exposed my feelings, c'mon we kissed Elena" he hissed. I was really confused. Was I really that attracted to Damon to mess up my relationship with Damon?

"Okay whatever you say"

"If you want to forget it fine but I can't." He said in nasty tone. Jenna walked into the hospital "Where were you?" I asked her, trying to ignore Damon's stares. "I told you I had to take care of the burnt building"

"No you didn't" I told her. "Yes I did. Elena"

"Ohhhh no no no! You've got to kidding me" Damon mumbled.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So there was no death in this chapter. I was debating if I wanted to make Tyler a werewolf a little earlier in the show. But I don't know yet. Do you think I should add more characters POV or should leave it the way it is now? I decided not to make the chapters too long since I really don't want to add all the details from the show in my story.**

**Thank you so much for your support and reading my stories ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you Remka and winxgirl1997 for reviewing. Also thanks to new followers and people who have favorited my story. It makes me happy ;) **

**I also want to say sorry for the delay but I've been having so many ideas in my head for all of my stories and I haven't quite figured out which direction I want to go in just yet. **

**This story is rated M for language and some sex scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I simply own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Rayna POV: **

Aftter getting Ava situated, I seen Mason studying us. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing, it's just amazing watching you take care of our daughter." I blushed. "Well it's not exactly easy but we manage." He nodded. "That's good, Ray I'm proud and I know that sometimes I act like a douche but I promise you this. I'm done with everyone in Floridia. And yes that means with jules too. Something about her, gives me a bad vibe now." I walked up to him. "It's okay. I'm here now. but what happened?"

"Nothing. She was just asking too many questions about my life." I nodded. "Okay well we better head out before we're late. Ava baby? Are you ready?" she looked up at us. "Yeah. I reeady." Mason picked her up and we headed towards the front door. Mason strapped her up in her carseat and we headed to the wake. I could tell that Mason was a little nervous as we were close to the property. I reached over and grabbed his hand and kissed it. he looked over at me. "Thanks baby. I love you." I smiled at him. "I love you too." Ava giggled. "I lwuv you mwore daddy." Mason looked at her threw the rearview mirror. "Is that so?" Ava smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah daddy."

"Now mommy's a little jealous." I teased her. "No mama. It owkay. We share." Mason and I just laughed. She gave us a little glare. "I'm not jowking. I learn for my bwother." I turned in my seat. "what brother?"

"Daddy told me. I have bwother in your tummy. Oh but daddy said it was a swecret." I nodded. "Oh I bet it was." I turned back around and focused on the road. I could see the entrance of the Lockwood property. "You know I was kidding right?" Mason whispered to me. I looked at him. "I didn't want her to know just yet. I mean we are trying but I don't want to get anyone's hope up just yet."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I was excited. I'm really happy being here with you and my daughter."

"I know you are and I am too. Hell Ava's happier than she has been, since you got here. I know she missed you like crazy." He sighed. "Yeah I know. And I missed her too." He leaned over and kissed me real quick as we pulled into the front of the house. I got out first and opened the back door to get Ava. Mason waitied for us and made sure we had everything.

We walked towards the door and seen Tyler greeting people. "So the black sheep returns?" Tyler stated. Ava heard him and squiggled out of my hold and ran to him. "Twler!" she squealed. "Hey rug-rat" he greeted her and picked her up. Mason looked at Tyler. "Tyler?" Ty nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." Mason joked. "Well that's two years older than the last time you saw me Uncle Mason." Tyler stated as MAse and Ty hugged. Ty looked over Mason's shoulder. "Hey Rayna." I smiled at him. "Well don't mind me. I was feeling a little neglected Ty." He laughed. "I thought we were keeping that a secret Ray? We wouldn't want Mason to find out about us." Ty joked. Mason pulled back. "What's going on? You messing with my nephew." Mason played along. "Nope. I only have eyes for one Lockwood." We all laughed. "You better." Mason said as he turned to Tyler again. "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said and put down Ava. "No! I stay."

"Ava, baby let's go. You'll see him later. I promise." I told her. Her bottom lip started to quiver. "Hey you know it's okay she can stay with me." Mason said. "It's okay man, we got her." Ty nodded and Mason grabbed her hand and pulled her away. We seen Carol and we walked up to her. "Aunt Caawol!" Ava shouted. "Hello Ms. Ava" Carol greeted her. "Hello Rayna and Mason. I'm very sorry I had Rayna tell you on the phone." She told Mason. "No it's no problem. actaully I was on my way up here to visit my two girls when Ray called." Mason lied. Carol nodded. "Oh okay, well how was flordia? You know it's been awhile since we have spoken and I'm actually interested in what you were up to?"

"Daddy like beached. He was lawys there. I had to stand up on board like this." Ava was telling her how Mason showed her how to surf. She had both her arms stretched out like an airplane and she bent her knees a little. "Like that. Aunt Cawol" We all laughed. "That's very nice sweetheart." She looked at someone else calling her over. "Excuse me." We nodded. "That was quite a show Ava." a familiar voice said. I turned and it was Damon. This was not going to be good. "Hi Demon." I smiled. "Hey Damon." He turned to me and smiled. "Well hello Rayna. Why does your daughter always call me that?"

"I don't know. She can't pronounce all her letters. I think she just confuses them." I stated. "If you say so. I'm sorry but I don't believe we met, I'm Damon Salvatore. Rayna's lover." I turned my neck so hard that I thought I caught a cramp. "What the hell Damon!" I whispered/ yelled. "I'm sorry I'm Mason Lockwood, Rayna's fiancé and Ava's father."

"Please forgive me. I was only trying to joke around. But it was nice seeing you again Rayna, and Ava. And it was nice to meet you as well Mason. Oh! I'm sorry about your brother. We will all miss him." Damon said and walked away. Mason glared at me. "What the hell was that?" I shrugged. "Damon's always like that. But he saved our lives so just ignore him and please don't kill him." Mason still glared and sighed. "Promise me Mase." I told him. He shrugged. "Fine. You are so lucky I love you right now."

"Oh really?" he nodded and leaned down to kiss me. "Yeah."

"What was the deal with the fiancé part?" he shrugged. "It sounds better and we will get married one day." I nodded. "If you say so." I looked down and seen Ava was gone. "Ava?" I said. Mason noticed Ava was gone too. "Maybe she went to go find Tyler?" I nodded in agreement but in the back of my mind, something was wrong. "I'm going to check outside." Mason nodded. "Okay and I'll check in the house."

I started walking outside in the yard trying to find her. I spotted her laughing and running around with Elena. I walked over there. "Mama!" Ava greeted me with her hugging my legs. "What are you doing out here munchkin?" she laughed. "Just pwaying with auntie Lena" I laughed. "I can see that. "Elena, why didn't you tell me that you were going to take Ava? Do you know how scared I was? I thought some stranger took her." Elena shrugged. "sorry but I seen how bored she was and I just wanted to spend time with my niece. After everything that happened, I just wanted to know her." I nodded. "Okay but next time let me know." She pulled me into a hug and I tried to sense her and I couldn't. "KATHERINE!" I yelled. "Wow I cant believe it took you this long to figure that out. And here I thought you were the smart one."

"What the hell do you want?" I glared at her and held Ava tight. "What I want is your werewolf and your daughter. You see, I actually care about Mason and I was so torn up that he decided he wanted to be with you instead of me. You know when I made him trigger his curse, I thought he was going to use me to lean on. But NOOOO! 'I need Rayna and Ava.' please... if you cared about him you would let him go." Katherine smirked.

"Well you cant have him. I don't know what games you're playing here in this town but you will never win. You will always be alone because you don't know how to love. You just use everyone you seduce so you end up surviving."

"Wow, maybe I second guessed you. But what will happen to your relationship when your one true love comes into town. Will you finally let go of Mason? Or will you be like me and play with them both? But I have to tell you. Your one true love isn't going to be happy to know that you moved on and has a family. If you were smart, you will leave Mason alone and you will protect your friends and family. Because if I find out that you're still fucking Mason, I'll kill him and your precious daughter. Then you will be truly alone, just like ME!" Katherine told me and zoomed away.

_What the hell am I going to do now? I can't show fear but I can't lose anyone else. Stupid asss BITCH!_

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So did you guys like this chapter? I know it was really short but I wanted to at least give you a little something. I feel bad not updating in a while. Did you guys like the whole Katherine part? **

**R&R please ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to winxgirl1997, evans516, and guest for reviewing. I'm glad you guys took the time to review and that you guys are enjoying my story. : ) also thanks to FFLover4ever, Mrs. Haynes, and pheobus1991 for following and adding my story to your favorite list : ). I do apologize for the long wait.**

**This story is rated M for language and some Sexual Content **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I simply own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Rayna POV:**

_What the hell am I going to do now? I can't show fear but I can't lose anyone else. Stupid asss BITCH! _I clutched Ava closer and kissed her forehead and headed back inside the house. I spotted Damon and Elena in a heated argument and I decided to break up their little fight.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them. "Lena? Can we pway some mwore?" Ava asked her. Elena looked confused and I mouthed Katherine to her. She nodded. "Sure Ava, let's go." She said as she grabbed Ava out of my arms. "So are you here to lecture me too?" Damon groaned. I shook my head. "NO! But I may need your help with something." HE turned and smirked at me. "Oh really Rayna? Have you come to your senses and decided to beg for me to make you cum?"

I punched his arm. "You ass, NO! It's about Katherine." He rubbed his arm. "Owww! But what about her? I haven't seen her since last night when I thought she was Elena."

"What happened when you thought she was Elena?" I asked him. "Well now you're acting like Stefan, but I kissed her okay. But then I really didn't kiss her since it was that Bitch Katherine."

"Why did you kiss Elena? She's with your brother Stefan, Damon. I won't allow Elena to fall in between this love triangle mess. I will make sure she never is like Katherine. But don't do it again. I mean it Damon." He just rolled his eyes. "Did you know Katherine is here?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Do you know where?"

"She had Ava. She pretended to be Elena so Ava trusted her. She threatened Ava's life." I told him softly and turned away knowing I was about to cry. He walked closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I know that I attacked Ava and you but I have a feeling you already forgave me but I will promise you this, I won't let anything happen to you or Ava." I nodded. "Thanks Damon."

"You're welcome." He said and walked away. I felt arms around my waist a few minutes later and a familiar scent. "Did you find Ava?" Mason asked. I nodded. "Yeah, she was playing with Elena." He chuckled. "Elena would give you a heart attack huh?" he joked.

I shrugged. "I guess she would."

Mason squeezed me tighter. "What's wrong ray?" I shook my head. "Nothing, I guess everything from the night before is rushing back. Seeing Richard dying. We could have almost died. It's a reality check on all of us. I just don't want to lose anyone else." I told him. He turned me around and pulled me into a hug. "You're not going to lose anyone else, okay. I promise. I'm right here. I'm going to do my best to protect all of you." I cried harder. I knew even if he tried Katherine would kill him. "Babe...it's okay. How about we go home and we take a nice bubble bath and I'll give you a nice massage?" Mason offered. I nodded. "Okay. You go get Ava and I'll tell Carol we're leaving." I nodded and wiped my tears.

I headed towards my daughter's laughter which was coming from one of the dining rooms Carol had set up. I walked in and seen Katherine once again with Ava. "Look Ava, there's mommy." I growled a little bit. I hated seeing Katherine with my daughter, or even near my family. "Mama, Laney said I cwould stway with her."

I shook my head. "Not tonight baby. We are going to have a family night with daddy." Ava squealed and clapped her little hands together. "Me likey mama." I nodded. "I know, but go find Tyler. He's with daddy." She nodded. "Owkay." She gave Katherine a kiss on the cheek and ran off. "She's so adorable. I might even keep her instead of killing her."

"No! You will never have her or her father." Katherine chuckled. "I already had Mason over and over again...and I could simply have your daughter. I know if anything were to happen to you and Mason, custody will be given to Elena. I could kill off my competition and pretend to be sweet little Elena."

"It will never work. Elena doesn't act like you." She smirked. "I doubt that since Damon thought he kissed her last night, but all I really have to do is pretend to be sweet. It's getting easier to be Elena." She said and sped towards me. She grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the wall. She flashed her fangs. "I could easily snap your neck after you ingest some vampire blood." She smirked at me. I used one of my hands and pushed her face. A glow of light flashed and Katherine crashed into the wall. Katherine went to attack me again but Stefan rushed into the room. "Katherine!"

"Stefan. It took you long enough. How about a walk?" she asked him. Stefan nodded. "Fine but leave Rayna alone." She fake pouted and left the room with Stefan. I took a deep breath and left the dining room. I found Tyler, Ava, and Mason all talking. "Hey...You ready to go?" I asked Mason. He nodded. "Yeah, listen Tyler I'll come tonight and hang out with you if you want?" Ty nodded. "Sure...Thanks Ray for coming. Bye Ava." she giggled. "Bye Twyer. Lwove you."

Mason was carrying Ava to the car and he was placing her in her car seat when he groaned and cussed. "Shit!"

"Ooooooo...Daddy...you say bad word!" Ava teased. I giggled. "Ray this isn't funny. How do you even buckle this shit up?"

"Mason stop cussing in front of Ava." I yelled at him. I pushed him away and buckled in Ava. "Mama...Daddy said shit" she attempted to whisper. "I know baby. Daddy is going to get in trouble." I told her as I finished strapping her in. I got in my seat and buckled up as Mason looked agitated. I figured Ava could sense the tension in the car. "Daddyy...Mama said you in big twouble miswter." Mason chuckled. "Oh really and why is that?"

"Becaswe daddy, you said SHIT!" she screamed in the car. I busted into laughter. My daughter was just too cute. "AVA! That is a bad word. You are not allowed to say it, or you're getting soap in your mouth." Mason told her. Ava stopped smiling and her bottom lip started to quiver. Then the floodgates started. "Mason you didn't have to yell at her like that. She knows better, I think she was trying to make you smile. Baby you are really tense." I told him. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and sped home. I turned to Ava who was still crying. "Baby it's okay. Daddy didn't mean it. But no more saying that word okay." She nodded her head but continued to cry. When we arrived home, I glared at Mason and took Ava inside. She was still crying and I knew she could make herself get sick. "Shhh...shhhh... Ava..." I said as I tried to calm her down.

Mason eventually came in the house and took Ava. He sat on the sofa and rocked her. "Daddy's sorry, okay munchkin, but that is a bad word and I don't want you to repeat it okay." She nodded her head and her crying started to die down. "I-I sowy daddy. I be good I pwomise." She told Mase. Mason cried a little. "You're fine the way you are. You are always good Ava. I love you princess."

"I lwove you too daddy." Ava said and curled into her father. I have no idea what made Mason so on edge and frankly it was scaring me. "Hey she's sleep. I'm going to take her to her room." I nodded. "Okay well I'll be in mine." When I got to my room I flopped face first onto my bed and sighed. I heard Mason come into the bedroom and shut the door. I felt the bed dip and weight on my legs. Mason leaned down. "How about that massage?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Once you get off of me." He chuckled and got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I kneeled up and unzipped my dress, when Mason stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked shakily. I felt his fingertips glide along my exposed back as he slowly unzipped the rest of my dress. He placed kisses along my spine working his way up to my neck. I turned my head and met his lips. We kissed with so much passion. My dress finally fell to the floor and I was left with my thong and matching bra.

I took off his button up and wife beater and started placing kisses on his chest and neck. He growled and threw me on the bed. He ripped my bra and began to kiss and nip my breasts and kiss further down the valley of my breasts. Mason was planting butterfly kisses around my stomach making me arch into him. He dipped his tongue inside of my belly button teasing me of what was to come. I was becoming impatient with him so I ripped open his jeans and shoved them down his legs along with his boxers. He kicked himself out of them and crawled towards me. He then ripped off my thong and flung it somewhere in the room. "Maseeeee! You so owe me." I told him. I still had on my heels and he grabbed my legs and started kissing my ankles removing my heels and planting more kisses on my legs. He finally reached my core and lapped my inner folds sucking on my clit. I spread my legs even wider and began to pant hard. Mason then slipped a finger into my heat. "Mase! Don't-t stopppppp! Faster! Yea...yea..." he inserted another finger and started going knuckled deep. He curled his fingers at the right spot and I came hard and squirted in his mouth. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Mason..." I moaned as he hovered over me and kissed me again. I looked into his eyes as he plunged himself into me. Mason groaned into my mouth. "Mason..." I breathed out.

He slowly moved in and out of me finding a soft rhythm. He nibbled on my neck earning a load moan. I dug my nails into his back whimpering telling him to move faster. He began to move deeper and faster. I was so close to cumming and Mason knew. He took my hand and placed it on my clit, making us both rub me until I unraveled around him. He grabbed my hips and pounded into me until he came. Mason hovered over me again and kissed my lips. Mason moved my hair back and looked into my eyes. It was as if he was trying to make a memory. "I love you so much Rayna." He whispered against my lips. "I know and I love you too." He kissed me again and began to rub my belly. "And I also love my future son that's in there somewhere that's not being detected right now." I laughed and pushed him. "Whatever, it's too soon for him to be made right now."

He chuckled. "Yeah I know but I'm telling you in a few weeks, he's going to make himself known." I laughed. "If you say so Lockwood...So are you going to stay with Carol tonight or you coming back home?" I asked him. "Well if it gets late, I'll just stay over there. But I'll send you a quick text telling you." I nodded. "Oh okay baby. I love you." I told him sleepily and drifted off to sleep.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Mason POV:**

_How could I lie to Ray like that? I knew that Katherine followed me into town and frankly she was one of the girls that couldn't let go. I hated when she sent me a picture of her and Ava smiling away. I couldn't let Ava or Ray get hurt. _

_All Katherine wanted was this stupid stone that was in my family's lineage and she said she would leave us alone. She threatened to tell Rayna if I didn't cooperate. I need to keep my family safe and make sure Ty doesn't trigger his curse. _

_I guess I am getting in bed with the devil!_

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So sorry guys but I have been busy. But here's the latest chapter. I even gave a little insight into Mason's head. So what did you guys think? R&R**

**Leave me some feedback. Love the support guys ;))))))))))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to evans516 and winxgirl1997 for reviewing :))))) Glad you guys love the story. Thanks to new followers skmcrae and Catwoman2518 and thanks for favoriting my story. Love the support guys ;)**

**This story is rated M for language and some Sexual Content **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I simply own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Mason POV:**

_All Katherine wanted was this stupid stone that was in my family's lineage and she said she would leave us alone? She threatened to tell Rayna if I didn't cooperate. I need to keep my family safe and make sure Ty doesn't trigger his curse. _

_I guess I am getting in bed with the devil!_

I made sure Ray was still asleep and I discreetly got up from the bed and showered. I couldn't help but wonder what Katherine's plans really were. When we slept together she told me there was a way to break the curse and I agreed since I was tired of being in pain all the time. I wanted to be the old me. When I turned, I found out there was an entire pack of werewolves in Florida and for the first time I didn't feel alone.

Jules and Brady became my friends but then again they were just trying to build their pack to gain power. I needed a break from them. When they started asking more questions about my family I knew it wasn't going to end well. So having my brother die was a good way to ditch Florida and come home to my family.

Once I was done I headed back to the room to get dressed and Ray was hugging my pillow. I almost didn't want to leave her but I had to be with Tyler right now and meet up with Katherine. I gave her one last kiss on her forehead and visited my daughter down the hall. I walked in and she looked like a mini ray. They were basically sleeping just alike and it was just too cute. When Rayna told me she was pregnant I will admit I was scared since I knew about the family curse and I was sure my kid was going to have it. But I don't ever regret having Ava. She brings out the good in everyone and I just love her. I picked up her bunny that I bought her when she was born and placed it back under her arms and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. I grabbed my cell and a night bag and headed to Carol's.

As I was driving over there, Katherine was calling me. I groaned and answered. "What?" She chuckled. "Is that any way to greet your lover?"

"Kathy you are not my lover okay. I love Rayna and my daughter." I heard her sigh. "Fine Mason...I guess I'll call Rayna and tell her everything." I groaned and hit my steering wheel. "There's nothing to tell okay. So drop it."

"But isn't there? I mean you practically told me of her powers...also you told me that you loved me." I groaned. "That was a mistake I was drunk and horny. Being turned into a werewolf heightens a lot of senses."

"Yeah but the sex was amazing...and it still is...but anyways what time are you coming over?" she asked sweetly. "I don't know. I have to check on my nephew first and find that stupid stone and when I do...you will be the first to know." I told her. She chuckled. "Now was that so hard...gosh Mason I love the whole 'play hard to get thing' it's a real turn on."

I groaned. "Yeah whatever. But once I hand this over leave me and my family alone...Got IT!" I yelled. "Whatever you want Mason." She said and hung up. I looked at myself in the review mirror and I noticed I partially shifted and I controlled my breathing and my eyes changed back to blue.

I arrived at Carol's place and I noticed mostly everyone was already gone. Carol opened the door and gestured me to the guest room which was right next to Tyler's room. I texted Ray letting her know I was settled in at Carol's and I should be home in a couple of days. I hated being apart from them. _I just got them back._ I walked downstairs and I heard Tyler in his dad's office.

"Tyler what are you doing?" I heard Carol ask.

"I hate him." Tyler yelled. "Oh don't say that." Carol said softly. I could feel Tyler's rage building up and I knew it wasn't going to end well. I go closer to the door and I seen Tyler push his mom. "Let go of me!" I only knew one way to handle this problem. I tackled Tyler down on the floor and pinned him down.

"Let go of ME!" Tyler stated. I pushed him forcefully back on the floor. "Tyler! HEY!" I yelled at him

"I said get off of me." Tyler continued yelling. I kept pushing him on the floor. "Tyler! Look at ME!" I yelled again as Tyler stopped struggling beneath me. "Look at me. Calm down..." I stated. He completely gave up and looked at the wall.

"Oh God!" Carol muttered. I turned back to look at her. "I have this under control. You should get some rest." I told her. She nodded and left the room. Tyler sat on the couch in the office thinking about everything.

"Your mom's out...I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." I smirked at him...trying to lighten up the mood. "I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler said softly and looked down as if he was embarrassed. "It's the curse of being a Lockwood." I told him.

"So how did you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked me. I shrugged. "I didn't. I just learned how to manage it." He looked over at me. "I don't want to be like this anymore." I felt bad for my nephew no one knew about this curse except once you trigger it everyone wants to talk about it.

"None of us do Tyler; that's why it's a curse." I told him as I patted his back and walked out. I headed back to the room and grabbed my phone. I noticed Ray sent me a few pictures of herself and her with Ava. She was so damn sexy. She was in some sexy lingerie with her boobs pushed out and giving me kissy lips. The message read A little something for you to return to if you still want another kid lol.

The picture of her and Ava was of them both half sleep in Ray's bed and the message read Ava and I miss you. WE hate being away from you. Hurry up and come back. Love you.

Those messaged made me smile and horny but I knew I had to meet up with Katherine. I called her. "So where are you?" I asked her. "No hello?" I growled. "Fine. I'm at the bed and breakfast across town room number 12." She told me and I hung up. I walked downstairs and noticed Tyler coming from the office. "Where are you headed?" he asked me. "Just got to get something for Rayna." I told him. He smirked and walked upstairs.

I sped off to meet this demon.

Once I arrived she was already standing in the door waiting for me. I pushed past her and entered the room. "Okay, well I'm here...now what?" I questioned her. She chuckled and closed the door and walked over to me and straddled me. "Well I would love a kiss..." I pushed her off. "ENOUGH KATHERINE! I came over here to tell you I still haven't found that dumb stone...So right now I am going back to Ray and my kid...Don't contact me anymore." I growled at her. As I was walking out she pinned me to the wall. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO WOLF? I could snap your neck like a twig or even rip your heart out and send it to Rayna...Sit down and relax...because if you don't I won't hesitate to kill you." Katherine stated as she released me. I walked over to the chair and sat down. Katherine lay down on her bed and glared at me.

"What is it with Rayna?" Katherine asked. I shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, you have to be a little more specific." I stated.

"Well I mean she does have gorgeous eyes...but that's pretty much it. Why did you go after her?" she asked. I smirked, since I knew she was jealous. "Well she's beautiful inside and out, she's intelligent, witty, loyal, protective of the ones she loves, plus she's the most amazing lover I have ever had. Also we have a beautiful daughter together." I simply stated. She glared and flashed her fangs. "Very funny Mason...If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to make me jealous. BTW, I spoke to Rayna today she seemed very upset and troubled when I mentioned her one true love."

"Katherine stop lying. Rayna has never been with anyone else. And when the hell did you speak to her?" She shrugged and smiled. "Oh she didn't tell you...Well see I had Ava earlier pretending to Elena and well she was taken to me. Rayna found me of course but I had to put her in her place too. Anyways back on topic...That maybe true but I'm talking about her past life. See she isn't the only doppelganger but then again it could be reincarnation. You know I'm a little confused as well. Her true love will be very upset when he finds out you knocked her up."

I glared at her. _Rayna doesn't even know what she is. Who is this guy? Why didn't she tell me about Katherine or the fact that Kathy had Ava. _I growled _thinking how stupid Ray was. I'm here to protect the both of them and she isn't telling me anything._ "Ohhhh...I made wolfy speechless did I? Well did you also know that in her bloodline she can carry just about any mythical creatures' baby? Werewolf, vampire, hybrid, witches, etc..."

"What?" I asked. "That's not possible, you know vampires cannot procreate since you guys are dead." I stated. She laughed and walked closer to me. "Yes I know...that's what makes her so special doesn't it? Plus you daughter Ava...she could be a little more powerful than you could."

"Shut it Kathy!" I yelled at her. "How about I make it better?" she asked as she straddled me once again. She kissed me and I growled and pulled away.

"Don't be like that Mason..." she said softly. "Why did you tell me this?" I asked. She shrugged. "Because I actually care about you and when the time comes I don't want you to get hurt. I want to help you keep Ava safe." I chuckled. "I find that hard to believe." I stated and tried to get up. She pushed me down again and kissed me. I growled but this time I kissed her back. I grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. "That's my Mason." She moaned.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Rayna POV:**

_Dream State_

_A woman in an emerald green dress was running in the woods with a mysterious man chasing her. "Where did you go?" the man yelled out. She chuckled and hid behind the tree. "Love, I'm waiting for you. If you don't come out then you won't get your prize." The man stated and sat on a fallen tree. She laughed and came out from the tree. "I am truly sorry my lord but I think you deserve a prize for attempting to find me." she seductively stated. "Oh indeed." He said as he kissed her on the lips. She moaned in his mouth. "My lord, please..." she begged for him to take her. "Your wish is my command..." he whispered and laid her down on the forest ground and hovered over her. He unlaced his breeches and she bunched up her skirts as he lay in between her thighs. She gazed at him as he entered her...She moaned..."..."_

_End dream_

I woke up and felt so hot and bothered. _What was with that dream? I was looking through her eyes. Who was that handsome man? _I couldn't make out his face but I felt like he was very handsome. I noticed I wasn't alone in bed, when I turned over and I seen Ava sleeping next to me. I took a picture and sent it to Mason. I also sent him a text relating to the picture. Ava and I miss you. WE hate being away from you. Hurry up and come back. Love you.

I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to send him a more intimate picture to at least hold him over until he came back home. I slipped on this sexy red lingerie that pushed my boobs up. I snapped a picture and sent it to him. The message read. A little something for you to return to if you still want another kid lol. I was at least hoping for some type of feedback but he never texted me back except that he was going to go to bed since it has been a long day. I slipped off the lingerie and put on my regular pjs and headed downstairs.

I made some dinner for Ava and myself when someone knocked on my door. I opened it cautiously and noticed no one was there except for a single yellow rose with a card. I walked back inside and locked the door and headed back into the kitchen. I opened the card and it read _Forgive me for being blunt, but it has been awhile since I have noticed such beauty but I wish to see you some time soon, Mi Flor. Please take care of yourself...You're one True Love_

I looked on the back of the card hoping there might be a name but nothing was there. I was really confused since Mason never even knew I had a thing for yellow and white roses. No one knew...But for some odd reason I wasn't scared...I was feeling giddy and anxious.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**True Love POV:**

I watched her smile and smell the rose. She was more beautiful than centuries ago. I knew we had to be together again...it's been written in our destiny once before but this time I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't let her walk way.

I love you Mi Flor.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**So here's the latest chapter guys. Thanks so much for the support I promise I will try to update this story like twice a week. So who's True Love? Plus we got into Mason's mind a little bit and found something out about Rayna... **

**Leave some Feedback ;) R&R Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to evans516, winxgirl1997, and guest for reviewing :))))) Glad you guys love the story. Love the support guys ;)**

**Okay so I need your help. Who should be True Love? It's between Klaus and Elijah...SO you guys can vote! And let me know ;)**

**This story is rated M for language and some Sexual Content. Some Mason and Katherine sex! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I simply own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Rayna POV:**

After smelling my rose, I couldn't stop myself from smiling. With all the drama surrounding my family right now, this simple gesture took my mind off of it. Plus I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would feel like this and I had a feeling I would be getting more flowers. I was finishing cooking when I heard Ava coming down the stairs. "Momma?" she yelled. I laughed as I replied. "In the kitchen baby." She came running into the kitchen. "Where daddy?"

"Daddy is staying with Tyler for a little bit." I told her as I placed her on the counter. "Why? Daddy no love me?"

I shook my head. "No baby, Daddy loves you but you know Tyler's daddy died so daddy is helping him okay." She nodded. "Owkay mama. I hungry."

I chuckled. "I know that sweetie. It's almost done okay." She nodded. I kissed her forehead and tried to call Mason again but he didn't answer. I didn't bother leaving a message this time. As I was getting the plates ready the phone rang and Ava answered. "Hweelo?"

"Yweah...love you too. Mama it's Laney." I placed the plates down and grabbed the phone. "Hello." I growled out. "Whoa sis, I was just wondering how you have been."

"Sorry, it's just I thought you were Katherine and I got a little scared. I don't know why she wants Ava." I sighed into the phone. "How about I come over and we just have a sister bond thing tonight. I'll even bring ice-cream." I laughed. "Sure."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She said and hung up. "Guess what baby?" I said and turned to my munchkin. "What mama?"

"Aunt Elena is coming over and she's bringing ice-cream!"

"Yayy! Yummy!" she squealed. I laughed and picked her up and swung her around. "I love you so much baby." I whispered in her ear as I held her close. "Me too mama. I love you lots." She smiled at me. "How much baby?" I asked her.

She stretched her arms out wide. "I love you this much mama!" I kissed her nose and placed her on the floor. "Wow that's a lot munchkin but go wash up so you can eat." She nodded and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later Elena knocked on the door. "Hey I got the ice-cream and I came alone." I nodded. "Yeah thanks for doing that. I know it must have been hard for you to let go of Stefano but you knew it would be necessary." I joked. She chuckled. "Yeah I know plus Ray I did actually miss you." She said and hugged me. I felt her warmth good soul and I knew it was my sister. "Well come on inside before you freeze to death." I said.

"So where are we going to eat since I see the dining room is still a mess?" Elena asked. I laughed. "Yeah I'm being lazy right now to fix it but I do have a small table in my kitchen." She nodded. "Oh okay. Where are Ava and Mason?"

"Oh Ava probably got side tracked from washing up so she's probably playing in her room and Mason decided to stay with Tyler for a few days."

"Oh I guess he just wants to be there for his nephew." I nodded. "Yeah I guess but he isn't answering his phone and I guess I'm just a little worried. You know with Katherine being back and did I mention she looks just like you. I mean how is that even possible? And the crazy part is that she looks like you and Mason fucked her. So I'm a little annoyed that my baby daddy has the hots for my sister."

Elena just laughed at my rambling. "Hey I don't control the universe. I really don't think Mason hooked up with her. Maybe she's trying to make you jealous?" I shook my head. "I don't think so. You didn't see how angry Mason got during the wake. He literally yelled at Ava. Something's going on and I need to find out what before someone gets hurt." I told her. I placed the food on the plate and handed it to her. "Ava! Get your little butt down here. It's time to eat." I yelled. I heard her soft footsteps running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Let me see your hands." I said. She showed them to me and I noticed they were clean. "Okay munchkin go sit at the table. She ran to the table and seen Laney. "Laney! I missed you." Elena smiled down at her. "I missed you too Ava."

I grabbed mine and Ava's plate and headed over to the table. "Mmmmmm...It's good mama!" I chuckled. "I'm glad you like it baby."

It was an awkward tension at the table. "Listen Ray I am sorry. I know the last time we sat down and ate it became a mess, but I would like to say sorry for saying that you didn't know the father's last name. That was dumb of me to say. I was angry that you just continued on with your life and you didn't bother coming back for the funeral." I stopped her right there. "I did show up but you didn't want anyone around so I left. I had a daughter back in Florida waiting for me. I couldn't just stay here and help you. I also needed to bring my daughter back with me. I wasn't going to leave her in Florida. I hope you understand that Lena." She nodded. "Yeah I do. Just know that this is going to be a fresh start for all of us."

I nodded and toasted. "For starting over, but before we clink glasses, I need to get this off my chest. You were so lucky I didn't kick your teeth in when you were saying some foul stuff. Or the fact that I didn't kill your vampires friends. I could've killed them and never regretted it. Okay now we can clink glasses." I stated.

We both began to laugh and enjoy each other's company. I really did miss my sister. I really missed my family and I was happy that I finally came back. Ava needed to spend time with her aunts and uncles. "So who's ready for some ice-cream?" I asked. "ME! ME! ME!" Ava chanted.

Elena got up and grabbed bowls and started placing a decent amount of ice-cream as I cleaned Ava up. She was always a messy eater like her father. Once she was cleaned up Elena brought her bowl of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles with a cherry on top. "Thank you Laney." Ava said and she gave Elena a big wet kiss.

"You're welcome Ms. Ava." Elena smiled back at Ava. Elena turned to me. "So what's with the flower?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Someone rung the doorbell but by the time I got there, no one was there except the rose and a note." I told her as I slightly blushed.

"Awww...So who was it from?" she asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's a riddle. It just said my one true love. So I don't know. But I thought it was Mason but he doesn't know that yellow and white roses are my favorite."

She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "That is a little creepy Rayna."

"I know it's weird but I feel totally safe." She lightly pushed my shoulder. "Now you should be in a Looney bin!"

"SHUT UP!" I joked. We all began to laugh including Ava who had no clue what was going on. She was too hyped up on sugar to even care.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Mason POV:**

As I was inside of Katherine I couldn't help but close my eyes and imagine Ray. The way she would scream my name when she came. I really was tired of looking at Katherine so I quickly turned her on her hands and knees. She yelped in surprise when I spanked her ass "You ready?" I asked her. I guess she thought I was playing around. I just wanted this to be done and over with so I can go shower.

She looked back and gave me a wicked smile "Bring it on big boy" that was all the encouragement I needed from her. I slammed into her soaking pussy and grabbed her long hair and pulled roughly not caring if I was hurting her. I kept pounding into her pussy hoping it would at least satisfy her. I had so much hate and I was using that in sex.

"AHHHHHH Mason! It goes soo-o-o muc-ch de-eper! Gosh! I missed you!" Katherine moaned out._ I couldn't control myself I hated when she kept talking during sex. SHUT UP ALREADY! _I roughly pounded into her using some of my werewolf speed. I was so close I could feel she was too. I felt her pussy contracting around my dick.

"Ughh I'm so close Kathy." I grunted and I continue to slam into her. Katherine was moaning and trying to talk but she couldn't even complete a sentence. _One way to keep her mouth shut._

"I'm-m Comm-ming. YESSSSS MASONNN! She yelled as she came. I came right after her. I pulled out of her and pulled on my boxers. Katherine lay in bed catching her breath and smiling. "Why are you leaving so soon?" she asked as she pouted. I huffed. "You know why. Besides you got what you wanted." I spat out at her. "Maybe, but that doesn't stop me from wanting more. Tell me something and then you can leave. Do you enjoy pounding into me roughly? I bet you can't even do that with Rayna since she's so fragile."

I chuckled. "Whatever you say Katherine. But Ray does love it rough and I make sure I give her exactly what she wants. She never complains." I told her as I slipped on my jeans and shirt.

"Just remember what I told you lover. But anyways you know where to find me." She said as I walked out of the door. I couldn't stand to be in her presence anymore. I noticed that Rayna tried to call me but she didn't leave any messages.

I felt so guilty that I had just done what I did. This wasn't even supposed to happen. I was supposed to be happy with Rayna and spend time with my family. How did everything get so screwed up? This fucking stone was going to kill everyone and I just thought about telling Katherine that I couldn't find it so she can just leave town.

I tried calling back Ray but she didn't answer. "Sorry baby but I was wrestling with Tyler, He has some major anger issues to work out and well I'm going to start helping him tomorrow morning. Give Ava a kiss for me. I love the both of you."

When I arrived back the property I noticed majority of the lights were off so I was excited to know that everyone was pretty much in bed. I walked in went into my room. I took a hot shower washing away any evidence of Katherine. A part of me wants to tell Ray what has been happening but finding out everything I was slightly pissed at her. Once I was done I threw on some shorts and collapsed on my bed dreaming about Ray and Ava.

The next morning I woke up and I was thinking about running. Running always calms me down since I don't want to shift in front of anyone or become a potential danger to family. I threw on a gray wife beater and some shorts and my sneakers and went to go wake up Tyler. I knocked on his door. "Yeah." He answered. I walked in and seen him looking for clothes. "Hey throw on some shorts. I was going out for a run, I want you to come along too." He nodded. "Alright sure."

"Okay well I'll meet you downstairs." I told him and walked out. I noticed Carol already dressed and fully awake. "Mason, I want to thank you for what you did last night for Tyler and you know helping him cope with everything."

"No problem, Carol. He is my nephew, but we should be back later. I'm taking Tyler out on a run." She smiled. "Of course, be careful."

"Sure thing Carol." I said as Tyler was walking downstairs. "Hey you ready?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yup."

We ran for hours just trying to get us to calm down. Tyler still didn't trigger his curse which made me happy since he's too young to be facing that alone. Tyler was slacking behind I was laughing. I checked my phone to see if Rayna called but there wasn't anything. _She wouldn't be mad at me would she? _"Alright slow poke, back to the house!" I yelled at Tyler. He shook his head and attempted to race me home.

When we came barging through the door. "What was that? Like seven? Tyler asked as we both made it to the front entrance. "Six, but I don't count the last one. You crawled it." I teased Tyler.

"What?" Tyler questioned. I chuckled. "I think grandma Lockwood actually passed you in her walker." I told him. Tyler just rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay. Shoes off, Mud...my mom..." he said as he scrunched his face up in disgust.

I decided to sit down and pull off my shoes. "Yeah, yeah. So all this anger and aggression you're talking about...you notice a difference when you exercise?" I questioned him. I needed to understand.

"Dude I play three varsity sports. I work out four times a week and I run three. I'm going to have to say no." Tyler stated. _Seriously was I dude though? _

"Do you have episodes? What exactly happens?" I pushed the issue even more.

"It starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing...I'm an angry guy so I don't know. It just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler stated. "You black out?" I asked.

"Yeah it's like I go blind with rage." He replied. "Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" I questioned him some more. "All I know I lose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler said and headed upstairs. I actually felt bad for him. I knew exactly what he was going through, but just like me, we are both stubborn and won't admit for needing help.

As I was taking off my shirt I noticed Carol and Damon walking out of the study together. "Well it was a pleasure Carol." He stated and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Like always Damon. Take care and we will continue this next time." He nodded.

"Oh Mason I would like you to meet Damon Salvatore." Carol introduced us. "Damon this is my brother-in-law, Mason."

"Carol it's okay we met yesterday actually, when he was talking to Rayna." I stated and glared at Damon. Damon smirked as if he knew that he was getting me angry. "Oh that reminds me, can you have Rayna give me a call I would love to spend more time with Ava." Carol said noticing the tension between us. "Sure." I stated.

"Maybe she can come to the Carnival tonight." Damon suggested. "Maybe, we will see." I told them and walked to my room. I called Ray again and this time she picked up. "Hello"

"Hey baby...i tried to call you a few times."

"Oh yeah I know. Elena came over and we were bonding. I'm sorry I worried you." I sighed. "It's okay babe. Listen how about we all go to the carnival tonight. A family outing." I suggested. "Yeah babe, we would love that. So what time should we be expecting you?" she asked me. I shrugged. "Around 7pm." I told her. I practically see the smile on her face. "Yeah can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too Ray." I said and hung up. _I hope Katherine does not screw up my night. _

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Here's the latest chapter. So I made Rayna and Elena get back on good terms since Ray is going to try to help Elena out later on. Just make sure you vote on which Original.**

**Leave some feedback R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** hey guys I'm really sorry about the delay. I had no access to internet and my laptop mouse decides to have a mind of its own and not work properly so now I have a tablet but it still doesnt have spell check. So apologize in advance for errors. **

**Thankyou for being patient with me. I'll try to update my stories soon.**

**Thank you for everyone who added to their favorites and following my story. Thanks FoR the reviews :) **

**To guest who has been reviewing and asking me who I pictured rayna to be. The links will be posted on my profile. **

**So I should say that Klaus won over the votes for being her one true love. I know that you guys want her to be Klaus' s baby mama instead of Haley. Also I would like to say that Klaus made me angry on the original's pilot. Why does Elijah always get daggered? :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. It belongs to Julie Plec. I only own my own characters.**

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**RAYNA POV:**

I was trying to get Ava ready. She was trying to wear a skirt and a tank but I was not letting her since it gets chilly at night. She eventually through a temper tantrum and told me she hated me. Terrible twos are the worst. She has been getting more agressive and it's been making me worried, since I know it's a curse.

I was getting myself ready when Ava comes quietly in my room. "Mama, I swory. I be good girl now. Pwomise." she said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. That little image made my heart break. I scooped her up and gave her lots of kisses. "mommy isn't mad sweetheart, she doesn't want you to get sick." I simply told her. She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Are you excited to be with daddy today?" I asked her as I walked her back to her room.

She nodded. "yeah mama!" she said excitedly. I smiled at her almost made her wear the same outfit like me. We were both wearing jeans with a long sleeve shirt. We decided to leave our hair down. Mine was straighten while Ava's were in curls. It was already 6:45 and I was nervous. I had no idea why but I just had an uneasy feeling. There was a knock at the door so I carried Ava downstairs and opened the door. No one was there except for my daily delivery. This time there was more. It was a bouquet of red and yellow roses with a small box of godiva chocolates, a piece of parch paper and a small box. I placed Ava down and collected my gifts. "Mama did daddy give you pwesents?" she asked me. I smiled. "I don't know." I lied.

I opened the note first. It read:

_Mi flor,_

_I know you have no clue who I am but I am willing to change that soon. I noticed the way you smile and I must say love, it makes me want to smile. But sometimes I wish I could hear your laughter. I want to be the only one making you laugh._

_Sometimes I wish I could meet you in person but the timing is off. I want to make everything special and perfect for us. I hope you enjoy all of your gifts and we will meet again._

_Love, _

_True love_

This note made me blush and I just wanted to see this man in person._Rayna get it together you are with Mason and we have a daughter together. I love him. I'm not ready to lose my family. _I untied the parched paper and noticed a drawing of me smiling with the rose to my nose. It was beautiful. He got everything so right. I hid the picture and note. I heard Mason come through the door. I ran into the entryway and greeted him. "hey baby." I said as I kissed his lips. He kissed me back and picked Ava up and kissed her. "how are my girls?" he asked as he tickled ava. She squealed in delight. "daddy...can't breathe..." she huffed between breaths. We all laughed at her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked us. I nodded. He nodded and we left the house to the annual carnival. I was excited to be back to Mystic Falls. I missed these cheesy events since Florida had nothing but beaches.

As we were driving over there Mason and Ava were chatting away and singjng together. It felt so good to have my family back. I missed Mason even though he was gone for a little while. Mason grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Once we arrived everyone was already here. I texted Elena where she was so we could meet up.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**DAMON POV:**

I was at the carnival to keep an eye out for the Mayor's brother Mason. He was a little odd and I wanted to know more about their family. Ever since the Mayor died I always wanted to know what creature he was. The vervain didn't affect him but he device did. The Lockwood mysterynit seems. Rayna won't directly speak to me unless she is bored.

Even though I may be somewhat jealous of Mason since he has Rayna, I won't come between their happiness.

Yeah right. Anyways I spied on the Lockwood arm wrestling with the townspeople. I noticed he was winning every match.

"you're lurking." Saint Stefan stated.

"I'm observing." I replied.

"more like obessing." Stefan replied. I paid no mind to Stefano right now. I focused on their strategy and Rayna cheering her animal on.

"He's got strength." I said.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete. Of course he has strength. You're reaching." Stefan reasoned. Mason and Tyler were in match and the uncle won instantly.

"who wants to go next." tyler asked the crowd. I had a great idea.

"Stefan wants a go." I yelled. Stefan gave me a look. "Yeah, sure I'll give it a go." he stated.

"Get him Stef." I faked cheered him on. I watched the match as stefan instantly loss. I was pissed that he didn't even try. Once stef and I were alone confronted him. "you didn't even put any effort at all." I groaned.

"yeah actually I did." Stefan replied.

"come with me." I told him.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**ELENA POV:**

"so why did youcall us all here?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline is a vampire." Damon stated.

"WHAT? How?" I asked.

"Blondie told me she remembers everything of what I did to her, and then she shoved me into the lockers." Damon said.

"Did Caroline say anything else?" Stefan asked.

"That Katherine said game on."

"How did this happen?" I asked again my mind was reeling considering since I thought she was going to be safe.

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously Katherine killed her. So A plus B equals"damon said he got cutoff.

"But why?" I asked Damon shrugged. "because katherine is a manipulative little slut." Damon said harshly.

"She said game on. What did she mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty."

"but why Caroline?" I asked.

"I don't know." damon stated.

"we have to find her." I suggested. Damon nodded in agreement. "Yup and kill her." I shook my head. "No." I simply told him.

I got a text from my sister asking me where I was. _Ugh rayna why couldn't you stay home tonight. I didn't want Caroline hurting Ray or Ava. Right nowi can't focus on Rayna. I had to find Caroline._

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**MASON POV:**

_Shit! How was I going to explain this to Tyler? That guy came at Tyler like my best friend did. I wonder if vampires had something to do with it. I think I will just lie to him. I have to._

I decided to tell Tyler to get into the truck and leave back to the Lockwood residence. I knew I had to control my urges to kill along with Tyler's anger issues. "What the hell was that?" Tyler yelled as I was texting Ray telling her not worry that I disappeared.

"Brazilian martial arts. I took some classes awhile back." I told him.

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm not lying." I told him.

"I saw something." Tyler said curiously.

"you didn't see anything." I said trying to convince him.

"I saw something. Your eyes glowed."

"Must of been reflection from a car." I said.

"Reflection of a car headlight..." Ty questioned not believing my lie.

"TYLER! You want to know what you saw. You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" I growled at him and walked away. I was pissed that I left Ray and Ava at the carnival. I really wanted to spend time with them. Now it's completely ruined.

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

**Sorry it's kind of short. And I promise to update again soon. Leave me some feedback :) **


End file.
